El secreto de Hinamori
by Corina Angel kimura
Summary: Alguna vez te as imaginado que la pequeña y frágil teniente de la 5 divicion tendría secretos, pero no cualquier secreto, algo que ni su mejor amigo Shiro chan se imaginaria y que solo ella sabe y esto traerá un nuevo enemigo a la sociedad de almas con obtener un poder que nadie mas que Hinamori sabe guerras y romance se se acerca y misterios se sabran
1. Secuestro

Cap 1

El secuestro

A pasado unos años después de todas las peleas que se habían dado al fin había paz con calma

Hinamori- ahhhhh es hermoso ver sereitei asi –sonreí mientras veía por ventana-

Rangiku- tienes razón es hermoso oír tanta tranquilidad y no tanto trabajo que me deja capitán-mientras estaba observado el paisaje-

Hinamori- jiji hay Rangiku sabes bien Shiro le gusta tener todo su trabajo bien hecho-se ríe-

Rangiku- ah demasiado trabajo lo va matar pero-sonríe malévolamente- Hinamori chan

Hinamori- no espera que aras-acorralada-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Unos minutos después

Hinamori- no, no voy salir así ni lo sueñes Rangiku san –sonrojada vestida con falda corta se vea más arriba de la piernas con unas calcetas de encaje y corsert tan ajustado dejaba ver las curvas Hinamori y un poco su pecho de color rojo su cabello suelto maquillada con unas medias de red se ve como una lolita ero- no saldré así estás loca-

Rangiku- no hay problema –sonríe malévolamente amarra a su amiga amarra- jejejej ahorita esto distraerá a Toshiro- se la lleva alguna parte

Hinamori- no Rangiku esto vergonzoso suéltame-

20 min después

Rangiku- capitán, capitán secuestrado Hinamoriiii-entra

Toshiro- queeeeeeee-sal disparado agarra su zanpakto se dirige- maldición Hinamoriiiiiiiiii

Rangiku- sonríe- con eso bastara-se va-

Toshiro-corre siente presencia Hinamori llegar a un bosque ve Hinamori hay en un árbol amarrada- hinamoriiiiiiii

Howll-creado para ser una invención- aléjate de mi comida-lo ataca con sus garras

Toshiro-enojado – rige hyorimaru- con solo lo mata-

Hinamori-sale volando ya desatada de las cuerdas ata en sima de el- Shiro chan- arigato por rescatarme –en sima de el-

Toshiro- me alegra estés bien pero-sonrojado ver vestimenta Hinamori se veía muy muy provocativa-porque estas usando eso Hinamori-sonrojado al ver al extraño traje

Hinamori-se cubre-toda sonrojada- digamos que es complicado –mientras está sentada en sus piernas de el-

Toshiro-sonrojado se quita su chaqueta negra y la cubre- si te ven así no te dejaran en paz-pensando en multitud que quisiera verla asi

Hinamori- gracias Shiro chan –sonrojada- pero-tímidamente-

Toshiro- que sucede- mientras ve pone chaqueta negra de su uniforme, y ve los ojos Hinamori su rostro se llena de sonrojo y el también- paso algo?-miraba esos tentadores labios

Hinamori- dime te gusta cómo me veo con el traje-cierra ojos aprieta su manos-

Toshiro- hi Hinamori porque diablos me preguntas eso-sonrojado extremo-

Hinamori-solo dime si o no se me ve bien el traje-muy sonrojada y cerca de el-

Toshiro- idiota a ti se te ve bien todo-sonrojado sonríe- regresemos sereite an de estar preocupados-

Hinamori- si-se levanta sonrojada y le da mano-

Toshiro- sonrojado toma su mano- si –se levanta- bueno regresemos –sonríe-

Hinamori-si-agarra su mano y no la suelta mientras caminan-

En arbustos escondidos en ellos guardias secretos de algún lugar vestidos de rojo veían y agarraron una foto vieron en ellos sonriera al parecer encontraron a quien estaban buscando

\- La hemos encontrado perfecto informemos rápido-se desaparecen

Fin del capitulo


	2. El confidente

2Cap El confidente

Toshiro y hinamori caminaban juntos seiterar algunas chicas shinigami se ponían sonrojadas al verle cuerpo toshiro un poco descubierto su gran y fuerte pecho todas chicas se desmayarían pero además ello también había chicos miraban a hinamori con el traje que hacia acercaran un poco pero toshiro los miraba de manera que si tocan los mata, se sentían un poco incómodos así usaron el paso flash para evitar multitud hasta que alguien los seguía hinamori se detuvo

Hinamori-esa presencia es de kira kun –se detuvo en el techo- shiro chan espera-mientras sostenía la chaqueta

Toshiro- que pasa hinamori- se voltea a verla- se queda se pone frente a ella-

Kira- ahhh por fin te encontré hunamori-un poco cansado ve hinamori se sonroja- etto o/o hinamori que que haces vestida asi, onque hay admitir se te ve muy bien –pone una de sus manos en la cabeza-

Toshiro- que demonios haces aquí kira-muy enojado-

Hinamori- sostiene el brazo de toshiro- calma shiro chan calma-

Kira- a si –saca una carta- llego esto para ti hinamori –le muestra y se la da-

Hinamori- sonrio de la emoción soltando a toshiro- o que bien llegó –ve remitente y no decía nada más que una estaba que ella solo reconocía sonrió abrazo kira provocando callera chaqueta y beso su mejilla- gracias gracias kira no sabes cuánto te quiero-sonrojada

Toshiro- muy celoso casi queriendo agarrar su espada- ammmmmm ammmmmmm

Kira- atontado sonrojado vio mejor cuerpo hinamori con traje ero lolita se puso colorado- no hay por qué hinamori- la abraza y deja baje ya que altura de ambos es obviamente diferente – etto

Hinamori- lo suelta- bueno te lo agradezco por traerme esta carta como te lo podre pagar por traerme esta cartas –sonríe mientras pone carta en su pecho-

Kira- am sonrojado- pues podríamos cenar juntos un día de estos –tímidamente

Toshiro- en su mente-. Qué demonios haces hinamoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-sus manos se vuelven puños casi a punto de matar a kira

Hinamori- si bueno, se voltea ver toshiro y lo ve un poco enojado así agarra chaqueta que tiro y con voz tierna- shiro chan, gracias por ayudarme de nuevo pero ya de aquí podre irme sola- le da su chaqueta- así que te regreso tu chaqueta, sino te dirá algo comandante-sonrie

Toshiuro- se sonrojo- pero hinamori aun asi no me gusta dejarte asi –tímidamente- mientras agarra la chaqueta

Kira-bueno luego te digo cuando saldremos cenar- se va sonrojado con un paso flash

Hinamori- si gracias-miro toshiro- tranquilo estaré bien te hablare cuando llegue-se va

Hay se quedó toshiro a ver como se iba la única shinigami que lo a vuelto loco de amor el estaba un poco alterado ya que el como lucia Asia traería hombres y eso no le gustaba, asi que solo mirarla, mientras ella estaba tan emocionada por la carta al llegar asu casa rápidamente se cambió, le coto mucho se puso su traje de shinigami con ello abrió la carta y decía

Para hinamori

A pasado tiempo desde mi última carta hinamori por ahora como sabrás e estado escondida en mundo real fingiendo ser chica ordinaria, por ahora estado bien me alegro verte feliz y que todo se haya resuelto lo de toshiro kun y tu de por si a mí nunca me gustado paliaras con el y más ya que siempre como me lo as contado es una persona que te estima y aprecia demasiado.

Por cierto hace poco me enterado que en el palacio a pasado muchas cosas gracias aúna amiga que como conté es de la servidumbre por ahora te pediré que tengas cuidado, y que sigas sin revelar tu secreto princesa hinamori, hasta entonces averiguare en unos días estaré por allá espero llegar a verte y hablar comer algo juntas mi querida momo.

Asi que te pediré que no estés sola por mucho tiempo y que tengas los ojos bien abiertos y más con la presencias, ya que la persona que esté a cargo ahora del palacio no sé, que intenciones tenga ya que por ahora lo único que puedo decirte es que están detrás de la última descendiente xaolong ósea tu querida momo así cuídate mucho por favor.

Bueno espero verte pronto

Tu siempre querida

Amiga

La confidente

Hinamori- o dios es peor que esto ya no traiga problemas-mira carta y abraza- lo que menos quiero es esconder cosas pero podría poner en peligro a todos


	3. El descanso hinamori

Hinamori suspiraba pues había pasado unos días desde que recibió la carta, la fecha tenía 2 meses de atraso, algo le hacía sospechar de algo, llego al baño y ahí se destapo su hombro tenia marca de nacimiento que solo la familia xaolong poseía y no solo hay, también en dorso de su mano un lunar rojo que desaparecía y aparecía cada vez que le rosabas este representaba a la siguiente poseedora del poder para controlar la llamada flama, después unos minutos suspiro y salió de su casa a pasear por ahí ya que era su día libre.

Momo-caminaba veía algunas de las tiendas a su alrededor-hace tiempo que no compro algo bonito para mi-miraba algunos adornos para cabello kimonos preciosos

Vendedor-señorita traigo muy bonitos adornos kimonos pase véalos por usted misma-

Momo-muchas gracias-sonrió y entro miraba los kimonos y uno especia de color azulado con flores de cerezo-me recuerda cuando…

Vendedor- es bonito no cree este es único que me queda-sonrió- a muchas chicas le gusta este modelo pero cuando prueba cambian de opinión –suspiro-

Momo-y eso porque –agarro kimono era suave y tenía aroma muy delicioso-disculpe podría probármelo

Vendedor-claro señorita el vestido esta por aquí-le mostro vestidor-espero que le quede-en su mente se valla ese kimono porque me da mucha lastima verlo cada año aquí u.u

Momo-si gracias-cerro puerta y quito su kimono trae algo rosado y simple y un poco gastado ya que no comprado más ropa para ella así probo- es cómodo –salió miro por el espejo veía también en ese hermoso kimono que no se lo creía -yoo

Vendedor-casi con estrellas en los ojos-es perfecto para usted, no se lo quiere llevar si se lo lleva se lo dejare barato

Momo-sonrió- bueno me podría decir el precio-mientras se miraba al espejo miraba que ya quedaba su peinado que necesitaba algo-

Vendedor-130-sonrio- y veo que cree usted que le hace falta algo verdad-el vendedor emocionado va al almacén corriendo-

Momo-se quedó con cara wtf? Y saco su monedero había ahorrado este tiempo así que tenía bastante dinero y podría cómpralo-creo si me llevare -sonrió y quito su lindo rodete de moño siempre había llevado dejando ver su hermoso cabello tan largo que llegaba más de la mitad de la espalda era hermosamente bello sedoso un poco ondulado-valla si que me a crecido el cabello

Vendedor-trae una cajita hermosa donde venía un hermoso guarda pelo era bastante grandecito era una flor de cerezo azulado brillante con sus hojitas de color verde y unos pequeñas cuerditas que te tenían hasta bajo un hermoso acabado era muy elegante- este quedaría bien-recogió un poco su cabello a la mitad-se ve usted muy hermosa-sonrió

Momo-sonrojada- gracias me lo llevare y cuánto cuesta el pequeño adorno para el cabello-

Vendedor- no solo le cobrare el kimono señorita, me alegra al fin se valla ese kimono me daba lastima verlo cada año aquí sin una dueña que lo usar-sonrió mientras cobraba-

Momo-creo me lo llevara puesto-sonrojada-

Vendedor- claro señorita valla conquistar algún chico guapo-sonrió-

Momo-sonrojada se fue con cosas cargando en una bola le regalo señor-ese señor fue muy amable

Muchos chicos veía momo se veía tan hermosa que no dejaban los jóvenes de verla, con poco maquillaje hubiera sido una diosa mientras caminaba se topó con kira quien estaba total mente embobado al ver belleza de momo

Kira-hinamori-sonrojado se acerca a ella-

Momo-kira –sonrió tímidamente- es curioso verte aquí que haces

Kira- tome descanso, pero veo hoy fue tu dia libre, esto te gustaría acompañarme a comer-sonrojado-

Momo-claro que si-sonrio y caminaron juntos-

Kira- bueno creo esto cera nuestra hinamori-abre la puerta par entre- por favor pasa hinamori-sonrojado-

Momo-gracias- y hay estaba algunos de sus amigos- valla veo que aquí esta rangiku y hisagi -sonrió saluda-

Rangiku- o momo xD que guapa pero te falta maquillaje-un poco alcoholizada-

Momo-sonrojada- rangiku tranquila –sonrojada-

Kira- y ella pasaron a una mesa un poco retirada poder comer los dos- yo quiero un ramen y tu preciosa hinamori-la miraba tiernamente-

Momo- eto creo yo igual ramen- sonrio conversaban- hay kira debes tener más cuidado cuando pelees

Kira-sonreí sonrojado- no te preocupes, a veces ocurre batallas- sonríe

Momo-tiene razón-miraba-

Asi estuvieron un buen rato conversado era una escena enternecedora y comiendo y con ello pasearon un poco y llegaron sereitei donde de repente una mariposa enviado dijo

-todos capitanes y tenientes repórtese en el escuadrón uno-el aviso corrió por todo sereitei rápidamente-

Kira y momo-corrieron a gran velocidad aunque momo ya no le daba tiempo de cambiarse así se fue así corriendo a gran velocidad por el asunto- ya mero llegamos

Hay los 13 escuadrones se encontraban reunidos y hinamori era centro atención asta toshiro admiraba que belleza hinamori no podía ser más radiante aunque no le agrado idea de que llegara con kira pero que podía hacer al estar todos y comandante yamamoto ordeno trajeran alguien hay unos guardias traían aúna chica que estaba atada cubierta por una capa blanca y cara y su cuerpo vestía de una manera curiosa como si fuera ropa de los ser vivos hinamori al sentir presencia descubrió ella era…..


	4. Corina?

4 Cap Corina?

Hinamori al sentir presencia lo primero que llego a su cabeza fue su confidente al ver a la chica veía que tenía raspones un poco sangre en sus manos y en su ropa parecía estar gravemente herida, y también notaba que temblaba casi a caer La pusieron en frente de todos y le destaparon su cara, hay vio lo peor hinamori sus labios tenían sangre escurriendo un poco sangre frente y heridas graves hinamori no podía soporta eso, aquella chica que entro era de ojos azules marino, cabello azulado piel un poco rosadita tenia buen cuerpo pero lo más curioso es que la chica tenía valentía grande aunque se encontraba con personas más poderosas que ella y también a alguien miro vio a su querida amiga princesa y sonrió a pesar eso hinamori no podía mas

Yamato-jovencita me quiere explicar cómo entro al sereitei-enfrente mirándola-

La chica miro- mi nombre es Corina Kimura-pronuncio suavemente mientras miraba al capitán- no era mi intención entrar, pero fui perseguida por varios sujetos que como me ve me an lastimado onque también an sido los de aquí-pronuncio por unos momentos

Yamato-como entro al sereitei-intrigado –

Corina- no lose solo recuerdo un-de repente caí para atrás-

Hinamori-paso flash sujeto- capitán comándate por favor deje curo heridas ya curada le puede preguntar lo que quiera-enojada y seriamente sostenía asu querida confidente a su mejor amiga quien no aguantaba mas de pie-

Yamato- está de acuerdo teniente que una vez curada puede escapar o causar daño-muy enojado intromisión

Hinamori-con voz muy seria y enojo pero claramente mientras sujetaba a su amiga- si ella escapa puede quitarme mi puesto o recibir el castigo que sea de su elección-esa seguridad nadie visto

Toshiro, rangiku, renji, kira, hisagi quedaron impactados al ver a hinamori actúa de esa forma que no conocían nunca esperaron que ella ayudara aun a desconocida pero no tan desconocida, toshiro sintió miedo al ver a su amiga así o más que ello a la persona que ama

Yamato-tabien quedo sorprendido- esta bien pero a galo rápido-observo los ojos hinamori quien en verdad mostraba más que nunca la valentía y la fuerza

Cori-arigato-murmuro y sonrio- pero –saca de sus ropas una pequeña caja cristal que adentro tenía una flor carmesí de durazno- esta pequeña caja tiene lo que recuerdo-la puso en las manos hinamori

Hinamori-miro a su amiga sabía que si lo ponía manos era para abriera con su permiso especial como princesa ya que esa cajita era la prueba del regalo de la princesa a ella desde la infancia esa cajita solo podía abrirla la princesa o ella ese era su secreto así la abrió y pronuncio voz muy baja-xolong kitsukimin- esta palabras bastaron y en eso bajo cajita con el kido sanaba frente todos cori-

El cuarto se volvió negro y de ahí como si fuera tv algo parecido los capitanes vieron los recuerdos de ella, era consejera una princesa que nunca se veía rostro y que en guerra ella y su amiga princesa escaparon y su amiga le dio 2 cosas a su querida amiga y ellas fueron separadas aquel día y ella escapo hacia el mundo de los vivos donde ella trabajo como modista pero con tiempo alguien seguía parecía que querían conseguir algo de ella y así escapo y vino a la sociedad almas donde se enfrentó varis encapuchado de color carmesí y salió herida batalla asi en su camino sociedad almas con pocas fuerza solo de ciaba pasar para salvarse y con ello un brillo de los objeto que cargaba permitieron la entrada y hay callo en parte herida y había unos shinigamis que la maltrataron hirieron más ya que alcoholizados de pues la llevaron donde está la cajita cerro y todo regreso a la normalidad y momo acabo curarla se veía mejor sus heridas y como veía ella

Yamato –asi eso paso dime que es lo que andas protegiendo-miro a la joven

Corina-protejo esta cajita y-saca un tela roja carmesí que con ella tenía el símbolo familia real- el símbolo de familia real para proteger a la princesa quien por ahora sé que está a salvo de lo que pasado

Mayuri-interesante pero no te molestara contestar donde está a la princesa mencionas?-mientras miraba al chica con malicia

Cori-se levantó con ayuda de hinamori quien estaba preocupada- no lo será mejor que ni lo sepa ya que si la atrapan seria final para ella-seriamente-

Unahana-eso quiere decir que es mejor se quede por en momento sereitei no creo comandante-

Yamato- está bien pero te quedaras al cuidado del capitán hitsugaya-mientras miraba a la chica-

Hinamori-le ruego capitán mejor se quede conmigo-con ansiedad sus palabras ya que cori era su mejor amiga- lo siento teniente pero mis palabras son ley, pero puede ayúdale capitán hitsugaya con ella

Cori- sonríe a hinamori- está bien-

Mayuri-pero antes contéstame siguiente-sonrió-como sabes que tu princesa está bien-que incomoda pregunta-

Corina-con calma volteo-por qué le enviado cartas lo que una ves me dio-saca de su bolsa una pequeña lunita- esta lunita tiene el poder de enviar cartas o paquetes a quien yo dece-sonrio

Mayuri-interesante-sonrio-

Toshiro-estab un poco impresionado por la chica veía y le pregunto- por casualidad tiene suna sanpkto

Corina-miro sonrió- mi zanpckto claro de luna- se arranca el colla de media luna con crital verde y aparece una extraña zanpackto- esta forma de claro de luna pero mi poder disminuido mucho ya que mis oponentes eran más fuertes durante recorrido aquí- regreso su zanpakto a la normalidad-

Toshiro- tal vez pueda ayudarte mejorar-mira ala pequeña chica que veía y vio hinamori le brillaban ojos con eso-

La sección acabo y cori tendría que quedarse en departamento 10, pero en la noche se quedaría hinamori fue acuerdo pusieron toshiro miraba hinamori estaba más feliz normar al ver aquella chica tal vez él pensaba se conocían, peor no era asunto suyo suponía pero hay algo que quería saber es quien era esa princesa pero no sabía si preguntar

Corina-capitan hitsugaya gracias ayudarme en verdad se lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón-sonrojada-

Toshiro-miro sonrió- no es nada e corina cierto?-se le fue por un momento

Corina- si y gracias a ti hinamori por ayudarme-tomo sus manos-

Hinamori- no es nada lo bueno es que este bien de por si desde que vi que en trastes no pude aguatar verte así-

Corina-sonrojada- gracias por ser considerada conmigo –sonrio- en verdad no tengo conque agradecérseles

Rangiku-con una cena bastara -sonrió pícaramente- hola corina yo soy la teniente rangiku de mi taicho-sonrio-

Corina- me parece bien-sonrio- pero con esta ropa me dirán que soy una loca-se rio-


	5. Los sentimientos de toshiro

cap 5 los sentimientos de toshiro

Después de maravillosa entrada de cori, hinamori quería pasar tiempo con su querida confidente y pues como su día libre erase pasó conociera en división 10 donde terminó siendo salón de belleza toshiro no podía ni concentrarse al ver hinamori ver como arreglaba esa chica , pero algo parecía extraño ya que, pareciera que ellas se conocían de hace siglos las observo un buen rato mientras terminaba papeleo pero el baboseo provocaba ver hinamori maquillada, con su pelo suelto sedoso uf se sentía en paraíso hasta que alguien rompió su burbuja

Rangiku-c apitan deje de babear o manchara sus papeleo -sonríe mientras se recarga en la mesa de su capitán-

Toshiro-se sonrojo- deja de decir estupideces matsumoto y termina tu trabajo-termina de firmar los papeles

Rangiku- a que malo-hace un puchero- pero bien que está viendo a hinamori y a su nueva amiga Corina

Toshiro- cállate-muy rojo se pone-

Rangiku-mmmm-se enoja se va hacer su papeleo

Mientras hinamori y Corina

Corina- e momo, te vez muy mona con ese color-sonríe-

Hinamori- enserio cori- ruborizada-

Corina- bueno, capitán hitsugaya que opina como arregle a momo verdad se ve bellísima- se levanta y ayuda a momo-

Toshiro- la mira y sus mejillas se ponen de color rojo y salía un poco de saliva aquel kimono hacia ver una figura, y esbelta y su cabello largo y sedoso su cara pintara como un angel- te ves como una una diosa

Corina- valla diosa-se rie pikaramente-

Rangiku- se unrio ala risita-

Hinamori- gra- gracias –sonrojada- me alegra que te guste-se hacerca el y lo abraza y le besa su mejilla-

Rangiku y corina-sacan una cámara de quien sabe dónde- chik perfecto

Ambos- que están haciendo-sonrojados-

Rangiku- una foto para el álbum -sonríe mientras abraza cori- creo cori y yo nos llevaremos muy bien no es así

Cori- yo también opino lo mismo-sonríe pikaramente- además podremos hablar muchas cosas

Ambos chicos- esto no será bueno- ambos supiraron hinamori se resbala sin querer hasta caer sobre toshiro en la silla-

Corina- o momo wau eres una atrevida –se rie pícaramente al ver tal exena-

Hinamori- roja ya qu sentada en piernas hitsugaya sentía brazo rodeaban su cintura sentía respiración por su cuello que hacían poner su piel de gallina- no yo yo yo me resbale lo siento lo siento shiro chan

Toshiro-para sus adentros le gustaba esa escena excepto por fotos tomaban cori y rangiku, quería besar hinamori hasta que- no importa hinamori –sonrió

Kira- capitán hitsugaya…..-celoso al ver esa escena muy romántica- hinamori que haces-gritando

Cori- oh no grites tan fuerte –menciona con sus oídos sordos-

Rangiku-susurra- el también está detrás hacamari-

Cori-valla- sigue conversando-

Valla lio, que paso después shinamori se paro hubo conflictos pero toshiro quería tenerla más tiempo en sus piernas abrazarla ya que podía aguantar las ganas de besarla pues la amaba más allá, de púes conflictos con kira ya era tarde cori y hinamori se fueron descansar mientras toshiro ponía en orden todo ya que matsumoto tenía regado todos sus cosméticos, al final el salió un rato suspiraba

Toshiro- que puedo hacer ya no aguanto necesito decirle a hinamori que la amo-mirava la luna- la amo desde que éramos niños, aunque la trataba mal, pero quiero sentir su aroma de durazno-suspiro

Renji- valla capitán hitsugaya al fin admite sus sentimientos a hinamori- sonrie-

Toshiro- cállate renji-sonrojado apenado por tal declaración

Renji- no se preocupe no se lo diré, -sonríe- además usted debe hacerlo, pero le sugiero que se de prisa antes de que kira le quiera ganar-s

Toshiro-tch, no me menciones a ese alcohólico anónimo,-con gesto de enojo- pero cierto verdad el también ama hinamori- baja la mirada-

Renji- si desde que entro a la academia capitán hitsugaya, y por lo que se siempre ella lo animaba mucho-mientras caminaban-

Toshiro- valla, lo malo es que es mi amiga no sé, si esto afecte nuestra amistad,-mientras cruza sus brazos-

Renji- puede que si pero no cree que es mejor decir lo que siente antes de que alguien gane- los ojos de renji se llenaron de una slagrimillas-

Toshiro- renji?-miro fijamente se quedó impactado- tu estabas enamorado de kuchiki

Renji- si pero ella ya había aceptado a ichigo, todo por pensarlo, en vez de decirlo-un poco enojado- pero si ella es feliz yo también lo sere-sonrio-

Toshiro- no quiero eso pase y menos con kira –miraba suelo-

Renji- espero que logre decirle antes que kira lo que siente-sonríe se despide-

Toshiro-gracias-sonrió-


	6. Lo que quiero proteger

cap6 Lo que quiero proteger

Durante la noche, corina y hinamori hablaban hasta 1 am cuando ya podían más terminaron cansadas y agotadas pues claro cuando vez a tu mejor amiga tu gran amiga de secretos tu apoyo y tu levanto era lógico no durante esa noche y madrugada cori no podía dormir ya que muchas cosas rodaban por su cabeza a sí que salió de su cama improvisada y de ahí de división 5 la habitación hinamori admiro el cielo que estaba estrellado aun mientras caminaba se le ocurría que poder cantar un rato

Otra noche corta, perdida en tu e-mail Sola en su habitación, salvo por el brillo de la pantalla. Sintiéndote feliz y herida al mismo tiempo Y asi toda la noche… "el hoy" hace tiempo que se fue.

Sonriendo por fuera, llorando por dentro… ¿Sabes acaso que tontería estas diciendo? Sonriendo por fuera, llorando por dentro mientras ellos sonrien el uno al otro Son las naranjas que brillan como el sol

Tantas imágenes de tus sueños que quieres enseñar. Nos podríamos perder en los recuerdos infinitos de aquellos dias. Te dije que si no estabas conmigo No diría ni una palabra de ellos.

Sonriendo por fuera, llorando por dentro, el futuro se acerca. ¿Traerá argumentos, o compromisos? Sonriendo por fuera, llorando por dentro… viéndote serio y continuando Quiero otro pedazo de esa agridulce naranja.

Hasta que se topó con alguien

Toshiro- valla eres corina verdad-sonríe mientras la ve sentada-

Corina-capitán hitsugaya, dígame que ase de madrugada- lo mira

Toshiro- me gusta ver el amanecer, y tú qué haces aquí deberías descansar-se sienta a su lado-hasta parece que no as dormido

Corina- no podía dormir, tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza, y más porque mis habilidades no son fuertes para proteger a los que quiero-salieron unas lágrimas-

Toshiro- esas palabras, se le hacían familiar querer proteger a la persona que quiere sus pensamientos se impactado y sonrió- como te vas quedar en división que te parece si hacemos una batalla-sonríe-

Corina- para que sería ?-lo mira con intriga mientras talla sus ojos-

Toshiro- quiero saber sobre tus habilidades-sonrió- tal vez podamos mejorar tu técnica-mientras ven el amanecer-

Cori- enserio aria eso capitán – salían alginas lagrimillas – entonces acepto

Toshiro-le limpia las lágrimas- eres como hinamori verdad, sensible

Cori- bn no se capitán, pero le diré que soy sensible, me dicen soy tierna, cariñosa, distraída y torpe, todos dicen soy la mas noble y que soy muy confianzuda y necesito carácter- sonrojada-

Toshiro-sonrie- entonces te ayudare con ello, formaremos tu carácter y mejoraremos tus habilidades

Corina- gracias-se duerme en su hombro-ZzzZZzzZZz

Toshiro- valla se quedado dormida-le agarra y la carga en brazos-me recuerdas ami cori yo también tengo alguien que quiero proteger y por ella soy capaz de dar mi vida- camina mietras carga-

Hinnamori- waaaaaaaaaa se me ara tarde-se arregla- donde se abra metido cori- aun lado y el otro-

Mariposa- teniente hinamori la invitada esta capitán hitsugaya-desaparece-

Hinamori- ya veo ire a verla- en 5 min- ahora-shupo-

10 min-

Hinamori- shiro chan- mira shiro quien trae cargando cori bien dormida-

Toshiro- hola hinamori- sonrojado sonríe- creo q se a dormido tu nueva amiga-

Hinamori- valla me alegra que este bien me preocupo al no verla, pero que hacia contigo?-un poco celosa-

Toshiro- me la tope en madrugada me dijo no podía dormir y hablamos y decidimos hacer un duielo entre ella y yo para ver sus habilidades- mientras sigue cargando y caminan a su división-

Hinamori- queeeee, no shiro apenas se recuperado y además tu eres capitán no no dejare que hagan eso- muy preocupada-

Toshiro- tranquila confía en mí no pasara nada –llegan a su división y hay rangiku echando flojera-

Rangiku- e capitán valla la bella durmiente-sonríe-

Hinamori- rangiku, shiro chan quiere retar cori aun duelo verdad que no es bueno ella apenas se recuperado- se acerca ella con preocupación

Toshiro- acuesta cori sillón y le da una sábana-

Rangiku-sonrie- hinamori confía en el es tu mejor amigo de infancia no-sonríe-

Hinamori- se sonrojo y sonrió- está bien pero por favor tengan cuidado-se voltea y ve shiro-

Toshiro- claro que si te acompaño a tu división para explicar tu tardanza- sonrojado se voltea-

Hinbamori- si me gustaría mucho-le da beso su mejilla-

Al dejar hinamori explicar la tardanza regreso a su divicio0n y hay le propuso algo rangiku shiro le dijo si acababa bien su papeleo la dejaría toda semana salir antes pero deberá hacer todo trabajo que corresponde y adelantar, rangiku estaba maravillada a si salió corriendo a su escritorio y hacer sus deberes mientras el acababa con los papeleos miraba cori quien dormía y pensaba era similar a el quiere proteger a sus seres queridos y no pudo por lo que vio su mirada tal vez duelo sería bueno para ver sus habilidad ya que si se ve que llega nivel de capitán, a si solo espero a que ella se levantara pero curioso es que oía que hablaba dormida y decía Koichi, koichi


	7. as heridas del pasado parte 1

cap 7 las heridas del pasado parte 1

sueño de cori

cori- donde estoy- en un paisaje extraño de puras flores u durazneros-es hermosos

-siempre a sido hermoso este lugar no crees?-sonrie -

cori-se voltea sus lagrimas caen al suelo- tu tu eres ko-

-le calla con beso- de repente apuñalado por espada-ashiteru

*despierta golpe llorando y su piel blanca*

cori- nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo -espantada ve esta oficina sus lagrimas no se pueden contener-

toshiro-que demonios te pasado- se acerca ella y la ve muy palida- te vez mal

cori- lo voltea aver-fue un sueño que casi me mata-sus ojos se ponen mas cristalinos y nublados por llanto-yo

toshiro- ve algo extraño su ropa- cori tu ropa esta con algo carmesí-saeñala lo rojo que ve-

cori-se quita cobija- esto es-pone su mano en su vientre y era sangre- sangre-sus manos se manchan

toshiro-demonios - casi sale corriendo pero detiene

cori- no te preocupes esto suele ocurrir- baja cabeza mirando color carmesi de su ropa-

toshiro-como demonios esto puede ser normal?-enojado la ve y de repente en eso ojos de color azul vio algo

cori- sus ojos llenos de lagrimas recorren su mejilla asta llega humedecer sus labios-

toshiro- ya veo a si que tu cuando sueñas con algo asi se vuelve tan real que se vuelve real -le limpia sus lagrimas

cori-hai me a pasado despues de que pierdo a quien mas amo-sonrojada con poco de llanto-

toshiro- podrías contarme?- le quita sus lagrimas tiernamente-

cori- te lo contare si me vences en nuestro duelo-seriamente

toshiro-solo piensas en pelear verdad?-seriamente- primero debes quitarte esa ropa llena de sangre- se dirige aun pequeño gabinete y le lanza un uniforme de shinigami- te prestare mi ropa tal ves te quede un poco grande-le da su ropa

cori-arigato-agarra la ropa- etto-sonrojada-

toshiro- no te preocupes no te mirare-se voltea hacia la ventana-

cori-hai-sonrojada se quita su ropa sangrada y acomoda se pone ropa de shinigami-veía que quedaba un poco grande pues claro shiro ya era un poco mas alto que momo y ella pero el olor de la ropa presto cori la hacia sonrojar recordó -

Flash back

cori- valla nos a ganado la lluvia-con mucho frio su ropa mojada-

-si es mejor entres acasa y te seques-sonrie abre puerta-

cori- muchas gracias koichi-sonrojada-

koichi- estas palida- toca su frente- y ardes en fiebre- agarra y carga-

cori- wa koichi que haces-sonrojada-

koichi- te llevo ami cuarto para que te acueste cambies de ropa-sonrie-

cori-mas roja que un tomate-

koichi-la sienta en la cama- bueno ahorita te doy algo de ropa para te cambies y una tu aya-sonrie y busca closet su ropa y le presta sus favoritas-ten preparare te caliente para que no te enfermes

cori-agarra koichi por la espalda y lo abraza- gracias-

koichi- de nada-sonrie va preparar el te-

corina-se quita su ropa mojada, huele la ropa de koichia al poner cela se sonroja ya que era un aroma embriagante para ella la ropa koichi-

cori se sentía sentimental por eso recuerdos pero ya era de enfrentarse cap toshiro ella quería saber podría vencer capitán sino para empezar mejorar a si que despues cambiarse toshiro y cori fueron lejos del sereitei para poder tener su batalla hinamori les seguía para curar con su kido las heridas y a si empiezo la gran pelea

cori-quita prendedor del cabello ysaca su espada de enpiñadira dorada con un azul marino con pequeña cuerda que colgaba y de hay estrella de cristal-claro de luna-el nombre de la zanpakto

toshiro-impresionante-sonrie- ruge hiorymaru- la espada shiro

cori- hay voy- corre hacia el atacándolo-


	8. las heridas del pasado parte 2

heridas del pasado

corina-corre ataca-tendrás que atacarme con todo

toshiro-a si que con eso-detine el golpe de espada-hay admitir atacas de una manera de una guerrera

Corina-desliza espada choca su espada- cierto que eres un capitán mas astuto n.n interesante

toshiro-no bajes la guardia-corta un poco de su ropa-

corina-nada mal-sonrie agarra espada con su mano izquierda-pero ahora mostrare mi verdadera fuerza-

la batalla estaba a iguales ambos resivian heridas del uno al otro toshiro nunca vio una chica tan determinad sus ataques cada ves eran mas certeros a si que los esquivaba lo mas que podía, asi no limito uso toda su fuerza ahora le costaba cori palier con la espada se oian sonidos chocar una y otra vez momo estaba hecha de puros nervios y preocupación, al ver como la pelea se volvía a muerte ella sentía que de vía intervenir pero antes intervenir cori se estrello con el árbol soltando la espada cual regreso a ser el broche

toshiro-recogió broche y se lo coloco y guardo su espada-nada mal-sonrie y ofrece su mano-

cori-gracias-se levanta-bueno momo nos matara ambos jajajaj-se rie-

momo-si a los 2 matare-enfrente de ellos enojada activa su kido en piesa sanar las heridas-

cori-se muerde los labios mientras es sostenida por toshiro-ite

momo-cori te duele-angustiada se detiene-

cori-calma esta bien gracias por ayudarme-sonrie-

toshiro-hay admitir que me pase con la fuerza-baja la mirada

cori-no eso demuestra que me diste una batalla sin trampas asi que te contare-sonrie-

momo-bueno siéntense no creen?-los miro ambos-

ambo se sentaron junto con momo quien seguía curando sus heridas con kido

cori-yo fui confidente de la princesa, y ella sabia que había un chico que me gustaba el también era buen amigo de la princesa se llamaba koichi Minamoto era un chico de ojos azules marino profundo su cabello entre negro azulado el era uno de los mejores luchando era el guardián principal de ella asta que ella-con tono dirigido a momo- se le ocurrió la gran idea de encerrarnos en un lugar oscuro por 3 horas

momo-en sus pensamientos aun no me perdona por eso-jeje valla

cori-pero al final el me dijo que le hastab de hace tiempo y yo confesé pero era incomodo por que los 2 sentamos respiración lo bueno sacaron y nos volvimos algo mas, le pedí que me enseñara pelear pero el se negaba mucho asta que un día lo hirieron de si di pelear por el durante unos asesino entraron palacio asi flor que traigo es mi espada mi zanpato, fue activada al momento en que decidí enfrentar pude ayudarlo a si que aun a si yo entrenaba aveces princesa ame ayudaba ella también estaba dispuesta pelear para ayudar asta que palacio tuvo revuelta koichi yo paliamos el quería uyera princesa y nos cubrió vio como alguien lo atravesó-sus lagrimas caen-si hubiera sido mas fuerte yo-arranca sesped-

momo-cori-agarra su mano-no fue tu culpa

cori-la mira- pero el puede estar muerto y solo recordar que pude hacer algo y no pude me mata-grita-

toshiro-le da un sape-cállate, ten fe de que el aun sigue vivo y por lo que cuentas no es un chico que se deje morir-

cori-¬.¬ eso dolió-se soba su cabeza-pero tienes razón

toshiro-bueno espesaras entrenar conmigo una hora 3 dias ala semana-sonrie-a si prepárate si quieres ser fuerte para ayudar a quien amas entonces en marcha

cori-si-con animo-

momo-solo miraba toshiro y cori- me pregunto-en susurros- cuando acabara esta pelea, que ahora empezara

una voz-cuando usted se entregue princesa-serie-jajajajja


	9. La voz que escuche

Momo-se quedó detenida-tu eres?

-yo soy uno de los sirvientes del señor Subaru -respira en cuello de momo cubierto por algo invisible- me parece fascinante que usted no diga nada a sus dos amigos

Momo-ellos no tienen por qué entrar a esta pelea-seriamente-se que an estado persiguiéndome

Toshiro-momo-le grita-estas bien-con gesto de que algo anda mal

Momo-hai ahorita los alcanzo-alzo su mano-

Toshiro-se acerca con rapidez saca su espada y corta lo que estaba atrás-no me mientas

-valla a si descubierto-sonríe-nos volveremos a ver-desaparece y solo en mente de momo dice-será divertido princesa Hinamori

Momo-se muerde los labios aprieta el puño-

Toshiro-por qué demonios me mentiste-enojado-que acaso no soy alguien que puedas confiar?

Momo-lo siento mucho, pero ya habías peleado y creer que podía en cargarme yo sola-baja la cabeza-

Toshiro-no seas idiota ese tipo era más fuerte que tu-guarda su espada-confía en mi dime lo que pase no finjas entendiste-se voltea a verla agarra de los hombros-

Momo-sonrojada-ha hai-en sus pensamientos-perdóname shiro pero no puedo decirte esto

Cori vio esa escena claro aprovecho para fotos Toshiro la persiguió para dejar fastidiar cuando llegaron era tarde tenían un poco de hambre a exención de momo quien perdió el apetito tan saber que el enemigo ya estaba más cerca más de lo que ella imaginaba así que invento una excusa iría ver Renji ya que le pidió favor dejando solos a cori y Toshiro, pero Toshiro le daba mala espina y la iba detener asta Rangiku apareció de la nada

Rangiku-capitán-toda alcoholizada –capitán, capitán usted que es sube como los conejos

Cori-xD te comparo como un conejo-muriéndose de la risa-

Momo-bueno nos vemos después -sonríe y se va corriendo después un salto-

Toshiro-espera Momooooooooooooooooo-grito solo miro como alejaba trato quitarse a su teniente- Matsumoto quítate de enzima mío

Rangiku-no quiero usted es suavecito como los conejos además de que no deja de ser un gruñón para enamorar a momo-empieza llorar como una fuente-

Cori- valla además de que eres un conejo eres gruño xD fuertes declaraciones -cae suelo tirada risa-

Mientras Momo llegaba pensaba que aria ahora, gracias adios ese sujeto no dijo su identidad pero si alguien lo descubre del sereitei sabía que se metería problemas no solo por mentir, sino desataría una guerra

\- Aun no se decide princesa jajajaj

Momo-como entraste sereite-se quedó shock casi al entrar a su casa-

\- Digamos que yo tengo la espada que abre no solo las puertas sereitei sino de otros mundos-sonríe malévolamente aun escondido

Momo- la Zanpakto de koichi –abrió ojos grandes-que le has hecho ven demuéstrame tu cara-

\- Hace tiempo que la tengo y tengo al mismo dueño de la espada en el mundo humano si quiere rescatarlo tendrá que venir por el

Momo-lo are te lo juro –saca su espada y ataca ve rostro del enemigo- tu eres hireki el antiguo ayúdate de mi padre –enojada-

Hireki-valla entonces la esperare en el mundo humano le daré una semana para que llege-sonrie y se desvanece-

Momo-no perderé contra ti recuperare lo más valioso para mi amiga-guarda su espada


	10. dirigiendose al mundo humano

cap 10.-dirigiéndome al mundo humano

momo estaba pensando que aria como resolvería esto la angustia la mataba por dentro al no saber como llegaría al mundo de los vivosnecesitaba plan pero que que podría hacer no tenia poder para abrir el portar o un permiso para ir, hasta que

Momo- el portal del palacio-se detiene- si podría ser

Tubime-ni lo sueñes-sale el espirito de su zanpakto-que no vez que te quieren atrapar

Momo-to to-tartamudea- Tobiume -se talla los ojos-

Tubime- claro que soy yo gracias adiós as quitado el sello que mantenía ocultos tus poderes de princesa

Momo-queeeeeeeee -se remanga su traje shinigami de su dorso izquierdo ve su marca de nacimiento un lunar en forma de flama roja- o dios

Tubime- o si señorita tus poderes an regresado y an incrementado-agarra del hombro- pero también a quel poder que tienes pude destruir sociedad de almas dejarla en la nada-seriamente

Momo-baja cabeza-lo se y se que me buscan por ese poder -pero necesito rescatar koichi tubime que diblos ago -encajando sus uñas en su propia mano en forma de puño

Tubime-pues planear algo pero no puedes ir aya ehh ni se te ocurra-la miro fieramente-

Momo-mmmm-se ponía a pensar dando vueltas ala habitación-

Tubime- ya se pode vacaciones en el mundo de los seres vivos-agitando momo por los hombros

Momo- pedir vacaciones-un poco mareada-entonces

Tubime-pídelas ya que yo se bien que no as descansado nada de nada en meses siempre entrenas dura das lo mejor de ti no creo que te lo nieguen-sonríe- a si andando-se dirigen a la puerta

Momo- etto te agradecería volvieras a la espada sino sera algo extraño que tu estuvieras a si por favor, no quiero dar explicaciones-reia nerviosa-jeje

Tubime regresa a su forma se dirigió ala oficina a pedir vacaciones y curiosamente se las dieron en el mundo vivo a si que cuando paso eso preparo sus maletas pero pensaba como diría esto a Shiro chan y a su amiga Cori suspiro agarro dos hojas de papel escribiendo 2 cartas y las envió en una ellas dejaba llaves de su casa,

Momo-ora de irme-dio vistazo a su casa por un momento- daré lo mejor para recuperar lo que a perdido cori-cierra la puerta-

las cartas llegaron ala oficina 10 donde estaba Matsumoto, Corina y Toshiro

Corina-e una carta-agarra la carta- miraba carta decia de momo

Toshiro- esto es extraño- abrió la carta

Corina y Toshiro- Moooo mo- ambos en shock

Matsumoto-o.o momo se a tomado vacaciones que bien n.n ya necesitaba descansar y mas de la estrés-un poco tomada-

Corina en sus pensamientos-pero es mundo vivo y la están persiguen, tonta-sujeto papel con fuerza-

Toushiro-en su mente-momo por que si decides hacer esta estupidez ahora y mas cuando lo que paso en la mañana

Corina y Toshiro-rápidamente salieron de la habitación dirigiendo al sekai rapidez con shupos veloces mientras Matsumoto se quedo con cara de que se perdió- Momo

Momo-oia las voces y entro sekai solo pronuncio-gomenasai-sonrio y se fue-

llegaron tarde ambos chicos el sekai estaba cerrado


	11. El secreto

cap 11 un secreto

toshiro quien había quedado frente a la puerta del sekai con el papel en la mano arrugan dolo estaba enojado pues el sabia que esto no era normal mientras que Cori bajo cabeza sabia que esto seria lo peor y mas si la atrapan a su querida amiga

toshiro-maldición momo por que diablos bakaaaaaaaaaaa-enojado

Corina-capitan Hitsugaya-lo miro

Hitsugaya-por que momo por que diablos, estas con esta estupidez y mas con lo que paso ayer Por queeeeeeeeeeeeeee-grito resonó en todo sereitei-

Cori-podia oir un sonido en el interior de Hitsugaya como si dijera que esta quebrándose-

mientras momo llego por su gigai con urahara y hay sonrió agradeció pero ella tenia donde quedarse en ese momento dolían los oídos (segun un mito cuando alguien habla mal de ti duelen tus oides)

momo-ite-mientras caminaba por los alrededores con compañía de ichigo- muchas gracias por acompañarme kurosaki kun-sonrie-

Ichigo-no te preocupes momo-sonrió- ademas se me iso raro verte a ti sola sin Toshiro o Rangiku-miraba ala pequeña- ademas no es necesario que me llames por mi apellido como lo hace Toshiro

Momo- enserio-emocionada- etto es que son mis vacaciones y vine ya que necesito hacer unas cosas-suspiro

Ichigo- me imagino -saca su un emblema de shinigami sustituto dejando su cuerpo en algún lado- parece que no estamos solos

Momo-sale de su cuerpo- si

-valla princesa logro venir pero la estaré esperando-salen miles howlls

Momo-arde tubime- mmmmm

Ichigo-quien escucho se quedo intrigado con esas palabras Princesa-el acabo howll con uno de sus ataques-

Momo-quien agarraba su empuñadura con tanta fuerza asta sacar sangre-gomene

Ichigo-es algo que no puedo saber?-miro ala chica y agarro su mano para que soltara su zanpakto-

Momo-escuchaste la palabra princesa no es asi?-murmuro

Ichigo-si-se puso enfrente y se puso de su estatura claro no era tan alta como lo era ya Rukia era un poco mas abajo- cuando quieras hablar de ello o me quieras explicar te ayudare Hinamori-acaricio su cabello-

Momo-salieron sus lagrimas- guardarías mi secreto-

Ichigo- si -la abrazo como si fuera su hermana menor-

Momo-no e podido decir nadie mas que ati que yo soy princesa, y este tipo tiene algo que necesito recuperar-rompió en llanto

muchas cosas salieron a la luz con Ichigo quien entendió todo y comprendió el asunto pero el no podía decir nada a nadie, mientras toshiro estaba en su oficina con cori y toshiro sentía pulsadas en su corazón ya que sentía que Momo.

Y ahora ichigo decidió ayudarle en esta batalla que enfrentaría sola que ya no estaría sola


	12. El bankai de Momo y una nueva amistad

12 Bankai y amistad

parecía que hinamori se había acomodado a estar en el mundo de los vivos siendo una chica normal durante el día pero durante la noche ella enfrentaba howll tan poderosos con ayuda de ichigo quien la ayudaba a sacar el bankai con ayuda de de unos amigos Orihime, chad y ishida ya que nadie del sereitei puede saber que Hinamori era la princesa asi que ichigo no dicho nada de ello solo la a puesto trabajar mucho hasta que acabe agotada y aveces momo sentia que no aguantaba pero sabia que debia recuperar lo mas valioso de su amiga la persona que mas ama Koichi

Hinamori-jadeando- jaaaaaaaa haaaaaa ahhh-sosteniendo tubiumi con fuerza mientras seguía en la pelea con ichigo-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ichigo-no bajes la guardia Momo-ataco de manera espada chocaron-

Hinamori-empezó delizar la espada y en eso sacaba flama- no me renbdireeeeeeeeeeee

Ichigo-sonrio al ver que durante esos dias que an sido 3 llevaba un enorme abanse que las palabras bankai ya estaban- vamos Momo

Momo- BANKAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-en eso la espada de tubiumi cambio ahora no tenia aquellas ramas era como de un esgrimista tan olgada con detalles en la punta una cadena que dirigirla ala empuñadura que cambio algunas flores se veían marcadas de dorado unas alas como de un ave de color rojo vivo y una cola como el de un feniz en sus manos unos guantes color rojo y en su cuello una gargantilla naranja con algunas primas del mismo- burbujas ardientes- en eso todo lugar se llenaba de burbujas que se expandían que si las tocas te ara explosión y quemaduras

Ichigo-evadió todas con facilidad- ammmmmm

Momo- remolino-con su espada hace remolino se dirige ichigo que con sigue erir un poco

Ichigo-ahh-en eso manda uno ataques con su bankay- aaaaaaaaaa

Momo-crea un muro con las burbujas de fuego onque no lo detuvo a tiempo regreso normal- auch

Ichigo-le da su mano- no esta mal ya solo es cuestión de que manejes mejor tus poderes-

Momo- si muchas gracias ichigo-sonrio agarro su mano- espero poder tenerlo bien antes de regresar sereitei yyyyyy-murmuro bajo- recuperar algo

Ichigo-acaricio su cabeza- cierto Momo hay algo que quiero preguntarte-mientras caminaban a casa-

Momo- de que se trata-miraba a ichigo-

Ichigo- Estas enamorada de Toshiro verdad-miro su rostro-

Momo-se sonrojo bastante parecía un tomate salia vapor de su cara- etto etto ammm

Ichigo-eso es un si -sonrie- dime pro que as escondido el secreto a el se supone que es tu mejor amigo de infancia-

Momo- por que no podía hablar de esto ya que antes de que llegara vivir serca toshiro el palacio fue atacado como te e contado mi madre puso un conjuro antes de que me sacaran nunca podía decir quien era y mis poderes fueron sellados totalmente a si que jamas dije hasta se rompió el conjuro pero no se como tome shiro esto ademas -sus lagrimas salieron-no se si pueda estar con el

Ichigo- estoy seguro que si -limpia una sus lagrimas- bueno descansa Momo mañana seguiremos-

Momo-si gracias por traerme-entra a la casa y hay salio un gatoooooo que estaba feliz de ver la era blanco como la nieve tenia los ojos de shiro a si llamo Hitstoshi quien estaba con ella- a como estas mi lindo hitstoshi-lo cargaba- mañana tengo mucho que hacer y mas por los cursos que me e metido ahhhhhhhhhh-suspiro-tengos sueño-cai dormida en el sofá-

-jajaja princesa pronto nos enfrentaremos mientras sigue durmiendo-

Mientras

Toshiro-veia la luna en el tejado de su departamento- Momo como estaras?

Corina-Hitsugaya se va enfermar si sigue hay-quien lo miraba desde abajo-

Toshiro-e cori te a llegado carta de momo?-miraba traía un papel en sus manos-mm

Cori- no lo ciento esto es un dibujo que me encontré en un libro-sube con un salto-

Toshiro- a ver -al agárralo se sonrojo pues era el y ella de una manera tierna ella estaba sentada enfrente de el mientras la abraza-Momoo

Cori- jeje te gusta Momo verdad-se rie pikaramente

Toshiro-que diablos dices-pero pillado su corazon latía mas de mil por seg.

Cori-esta bien no se lo dire-sonrie-

Toshiro-gracias-miraron el cielo-


	13. Pulzadas del corazon

cap 13Pulzadas

En el parqie ya era bastante tard de tarde entrenando nadamas ellos solos ya la luz sol se va lentamente apareciendo las estrellas y asi apareciendo lentamente las lamparas de el parque donde estaban ichigo y momo

ichigo- perfecto Momoi por fin tienes tu bankai completo en menos de de una semana-sonrie le da palmada en su hombro

Momo- muchas gracias- cansada pero feliz abrazo espada y mas ahora- si no fuera por ti ichigo no le hubiera logrado gracias

Ichigo- mas que nada fue tu dedicación a pesar de que caías intentabas de por si toshiro me matara por que -agarra sus manos- te as aferrado a la espada mucho que an salido apoyas en tus manos-

Momo- si tengo hacer algo con ellas-sonrie- pero por fin podre recuperar algo -

Flash back

-princesa tengo algo que es tuyo o mas bien de tu amiga que si quieres recuperado tendrás venir por mi en una semanafin flash back

Ichigo- no te dejara ir sola recupera lo eh Momo-sonrie mientras le pone huento en sus manos-

Momo- hayyyyyyyyyyyyy-salieron lagrimas apreto sus ojos dejando caer su espada en suelo-

Ichigo-lo siento, pero sabes me sorprende mucho Momo-venda sus manos y mira esos ojos de chocolate-

Momo- por que lo dices ichigo-miro esos ojos se quedaro minutos asi

Ichigo-suspira- hace tiempo conosi una chica igual que tu, pero ella es mas agresiva y tu eres mas femenina, tiene caracter fuerte tratas de dar mejor de ti para recuperar a esa persona y tambien guardas secreto de que eres princesa para proteger seres queridos al igual que tus podes, te aguntado mucho no es asi- se sienta en el pasto-

Momo- ehh bueno pues tengo responsabilidades una princesa debe ser fuerte y mas cuando se trata de que su propio hogar asi usado para crear crueldad, los insultos todo lo que me an dicho, lo ignoro por que si yo dejo afecten los afirmaría ademas yo tengo mucho que hacer se que si me esfuerzo tendré algo mas-se sienta en pato aun lado de ichigo mirando el cielo-

Ichigo- debo admitir que tu bankai me recuerda a un animal mitológico-mira las estrellas

Momo- si recuerdo que orihime me dijo lo mismo y me lo mostró es un fenix -sonrojada-

Ichigo- si el fénix es un animal decían que renace de sus cenizas y es capas de curar heridas con su llanto etc

Momo- si creo que es genial onque-sonrojada- la apariencia que tengo con el o mas bien la roipa que uso me pone roja- recordando imagen de como se ve

Ichigo- de seguro toshiro tendria un ataque nazal desangrandase y babeando-se rie-

Momo- queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ichigo no hagas eso-toda roja-

Ichigo-hay admitir momo que tu haces sentir cómodo agradable al hablar contigo-saca de una mochila trai algo comer- ten as de tener hambre no?

Momo-suena su estmogo- Gniiiiiiiiii-roja toca su estomago- me adivinaste gracias- en pensamientos hinamori- hay admiti ichigo me recuerda a la abuela siempre amable sii, pero el traje que tomo no pare de bankai parece de

-la realesa no es asi princesa jajajaja

Momo- en shock- tuuuuuuuuuu

Ichigo-momo que pasa que tienes -ve sus pupilas estan en blanco

Momo-como diablos estas aqui en mi pensamientos

-o princesa no olvide que tengo amigo que tenia el gran poder de usar pensamiento parea hablar cuando es necesario, jajajajja, hay admiti su bakai es hermoso pero pregunto sera tan fuerte para mi poder

tiempo depues ichigo cargo a momo usando toda enegia para llevarla con urahara que bien vio

urahara- valla esta en un trance muy grande- miraba ala chica quien aun no respondida su piel estaba blanca cada vez

mientras

Toshiro- kiaaaaaaa-pulsada corazón- que diablos pasa me duele el pecho-mietras estaba papeles una mano sujetaba traje shinigame-

Rangiku- capitan se encuentra bien veia su capitan- capitannnnnnnnn

Corina- dios se acerco a el toco su pecho- mmmmmmmmmmmm

Toshiro- le dejo doler y sintio calmado cuando vio que cori callo desmayada-

Rangiku- corinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -la sostiene-

Toshiro- demonios corina que pasa-


	14. Disoluciones en vueltas de amor y lagrim

cap 14 disoluciones en vueltas amor y lagrimas

después de que cori se desmayo pudo ver algo ella mientras llego a ver un rostro familiar de alguien pero no llegaba distinguir hasta que oi voces diciendo- Cori Cori Cori Cori- se repetían una y otra ves hasta que racionare pero cuando raciono le costo respirar casi un poco se ahoga- que que paso

Toshiro-aq lado de ella mientras estaba en el sofá- te as desmayado cori, después me tocaste del brazo-

Rangiku- ademas de que temblabas gritabas el nombre de Koichi-miro preocupada a cori quien estaba pálida como la nieve-

Cori- gomene no era mi intención preocuparles,-sonrojada bajo su mirada a la cobija que le habían traído-siento mucho a verlos preocupado

Toshiro- no te preocupes ya paso solo ahora tienes que descansar-sonrio- pero por que isistes eso cori por que de repente me agarraste del brazo

Cori-era para saber que producía ese dolor, o esas punzadas que sentias, que tus punzadas venia de alguien,-miro los ojos de toshiro

Rangiku- que venían de alguien como puede ser eso-miro

Cori- alguna ves rangiku no as sentido que te estrujan el corazón?-pronuncio en tono auditivo y silencio llego por unos min

Rangiku-si cuando gin estaba postrado en suelo y lastimado-murmullo- disculpen tengo salir- dejo ambos solos mientras ranguiku trataba de escapar escapar a donde o de quien? pues nada mas de ese cruel recuerdo de gin casi muerto que después de la batalla el cuerpo de gin desapareció solo quedo hay gotas de sangre

Toshiro-serio-quieres decir que Momo esta en peligro-apretó su mano en forma de puño bajo la mirada

Corina-agarro su mano- ella esta bien solo que alguien quiso hacerle daño a través de sus pensamientos pero no lo consiguió-

Toshiro-se quedo in presionado con lo que le mencionaba cori - entonces no le a sucedido nada a ella

Cori- exacto esta bien-sorie- pero veo que cada ves estas enamorado de ella

Toshiro-rojo- espera queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee cori no loe vallas decir a nadie si-muy rojo

Cori-sera nuestro secreto xD pero en verdad quieres estas pareces un semaforo-

Toshiro- Coriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

mientras

Urahara- veo que ya estas bien -sonrie-

Hinamori-etto sii en donde estoy-un poco roja y avergonzada-

Ichigo-estas en tienda de urahara Momo- estaba en la puerta de la habitacion mientras veía momo quien estaba sentada en el futon-

Hinamori- o ya veo esto que paso que no recuerdo muy bien -tocaba su cabeza que le dolía-

urahara- al parecer alguien estaba controlando tus pensamientos haciéndote daño de esa manera pero por suerte algo intervino mas bien alguien pensamientos detubo por ahora te hemos dado algo para que no vuelva a pasar-miro- pero aun estas aun débil para pelear princesa Momo

hinamori- ichigo tu le dijistes?-miro a ichigo-

Urahara- no el no me dijo hace tiempo cuando aun estaba de capitán supe rumor de que fue atacado donde vivía usted, al igual se que sus poderes fueron sellados para proteger su identidad, incluso en las batallas la observe detenidamente vi podía utilizar todo poder al igual de que tiene mucha confianza en si misma o si-miro hinamori quien agacho cabeza sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

Hinamori- si es cierto todo, no tengo mucho valor para pelear bien después de lo que paso con aizen, que clase de princesa soy yo que ni siquiera pudo hacer nada para ayudar en ves de eso escapo-termino llorando apretando ala cobija-

Urahara-usted podía hacer nada-sonrió- no es su culpa ademas por dicho ichigo a obtenido su bankai y también-miro la espada de Momo- parece regresado su forma original

Hinanmori-si despumes de todo se rompio sello de mis poderes ya están liberados a si que solo era cuestión regresar mi espada a la normalidad, ademas que.. tengo que rescatar alguien para poder salvar ala gente del palacio-agarro su espada-

Urahara- se que ara pero es mejor descanse, por ahora recupere su energía para pueda rescatar-paso su mano desmayo-

Hinamori- solo susurro- Hitsugaya kuu -murmuro callo en sueño

Ichigo- asi sabias de ella, y dime que mas sabes-miro a urahara-

Urahara-quien seguía sentado lado hinamnori- que el poder que tiene es legendario y ademas que podrías ser malos si caí en manos equivocadas, ademas de que esa familia real... tiene que casar princesa con quien es ahora príncipe de hay-miro ichigo

Ichigo- queee un matrimonhio asi de la nada luego con el sujeto dejo sin nada-enojado- que carajos es sociedad de almas

Urahara- ese fue el ultimo cuerdo que supe que había familias-se levanto- ichigo ten-saca de su ropas un libro- este libro de la familia hinamori, mas que nada fue diario de todas princesas de ese palacio-murmuro

Ichigo-agarro libro se quedo junto hinamori- valla momo tu amas a alguien y te tienes casar con tipo agarro tu palacio..-miraba el rostro hinamori quien susurro pronunciaba

-CHAN


	15. Recuerdos endulsados

cap15 recuerdos dulces

hinamori estaba profundamente dormida por alguna estaña razón sintió una sensación cálida que cae de manera lenta en todo su cuerpo con un aroma a menta y madera con una pisca sandia esos aromas le recordaron que a su amigo infancia y en eso llego algo

hinamori estaba llorando se había lastimado su tobillo estaba muy sola solo decía- ayuda por favor con las lagrimas que salían

paso un ben rato hasta que Toshiro la encontró en el suelo tirada herida llorando bastante y corrió hacia ella- que demonios te paso Momo-muy preocupado, y mas por que Toshiro sentía algo Hinamori que aun no comprendía pero esa sensación que le trae era tan cálida

Hinamori- gomene shiro, alguien me empujo y cai -llorando- me lastimado y duele-llorando bastante-

toshiro-abrazo Hinamori hacer cando la a su pecho quitando sus lagrimas con un beso cada ojo lleno ternura y susurra-tonta no confíes mucho en la gente, te dicho no toda la gente es buena-acaricia su cabello que ya estaba suelto-

Hinamori- pero creí que eran buenos-avergonzada y sonrojada-

Toshiro- Momo una persona buena se preocupa por ti y te desea ver sonreír, cuando la ves sus ojos brillan con ternura como los tuyos que dentro de ellos hay calidad-acaricia su rostro- y no agacha la mirada hasta su voz cuando oies suena clara y gentil y dulce como la tuya-agarra de su mentón lentamente y seca de sus labios ella estaba tan roja que le latía corazon- y una verdadera persona bien te protegería como yo deseo protegerte mo... mo-la beso

Hinamori-sonrojada había cerrado los ojos poco poco aquel beso se deciso shiro estaba rojo-shiro- se había desmayado por tanta emoción dejándola dormir sueño

Toshiro- yo te protegeré ahora en adelante momo-la cargaba-

momo veía claramente ese recuerdo y también oia unas palabrasmientras ella dormía

-Momo se que esto pensaras que es un sueño y prefiero eso, tu eres una persona encantadora,y muy dulce tu voz tus ojos y cabello me están volviendo loco no se por que pero no dejo de pensarte y mas cuando te pasa algo momo yo no se que sienta por ti bn pero te quiero bastante

Momo- shiro asi tu y yo tuvimos nuestro primer beso pero no se si sigas queriéndome igual solo espero que eso nunca cambie

aparece entre oscura hitsugaya actual mente dando la espalda con su traje de capitan

Hinanmori- shiro shiro yooooo yoooooooooooo

Toshiro- se empieza voltear- Momo-sonrie- siempre te protegeré

Hinamori-sonrojada-te amoooooooooooo

mientras hitsugaya apreciaba la luna que estaba mas brillante con ella cerrando sus ojos- Momo - en eso suenan en sus oidos una voz - yooo te amo-los abre sonrojado- mooo mo -sonrie- yo pienso decirte pronto que te amo tanto desde lka infancia y mas por que tu fuiste mi primer beso mi prime persona que abrazo y que se preocupo por mi-


	16. La verdad de mi corazon

cap 16 la verdad

después de que descanso hinamori ella iso un plan recuperar a su fiel amigo koichi quien ya era prisionero del enemigo ella sabia que solo la querían ella a si seria sebo perfecto para que ichigo y demás salvaran ichigo se negaba a que Hinamori fuera sebo dejarla así pero ella dijo- por favor ichigo si algo saliera mal y me descubriera solo cuento contigo -con una voz muy suave y con miedo

Ichigo- Esta bien pero si veo regresas iré por ti-un poco sonrojado se voltea agarra su cabello-

Hinamori-gracias-sonríe-en casa de urahara

Urahara-antes de eso tengo hablar hime hinamori-entro por la puerta

Ichigo- estarás bien hinamori ?-algo preocupado

Hinamori- si estaré bien por favor espérame afuera ichigo con los demás-sonrie se queda con urahara

\- en eso sale ichigo angustiado se queda sus amigos quienes también se en cariñaron de momo mas ichigo no sabia por que pero le recordaba mucho a su madre suponía pero muy en el fondo le recordaba a una amiga

urahara- usted sabe que puede salir algo mal si la atrapan verdad?-miro seriamente hinamori

Hinamori- lo se-susurro- pero hay alguien esta hay atrapado y es por mi culpa y ademas el también es parte de mis amigos-cuando su mirada bajo la subió hacia urahara-

Urahara- entonces necesitara esto-le da una pequeña sortija de plata con unos brillantes- con solo se concentre suficiente podrá abrir con su reatsu solo una puerta a la sociedad de almas solo podrá dejarla pasar a usted

Hinamori- si eso pasa tendré que explicar lo que paso-en sus pensamiento llego hitsugaya-

Urahara- no se preocupe, ukitake sabe de su verdadera identidad como unahana -toca su cabeza- de todas maneras es mi culpa que usted sufriera lo de aizen -hace como reverencia se quita sombrero- pido que me disculpe por eso

Hinamori-salieron unas lagrimas- no creo que fuese tu culpa urahara san, yo por tonta creei en el deje segara su amabilidad por lo mismo ese fue mi error, y también no creerle capitán hitsugaya, ademas sin tu ayuda no podría hacer esto así gracias

Urahara- princesa se que no es de mi incumbencia pero-cuando se puso bien- deberia decirle al capitan hitsugaya la verdad de esto y mas ahora que el sello que tenia se a desecho-la miro fijamente-

Hinamori- se sonrojo oír y pensar hitsugaya aquellos ojos dejaron ver urahara que estaba enamorada de toshiro a urahara- tal vez se lo diga pero,-mira aquel anillo que ahora se posaba en uno de sus dedos brillando- pero acabaria enojado conmigo y no quiero eso-lagrimas brotaban de esos ojos

Urahara-quien se quito el sombrero acaricio la cabeza de hinamori- no debe tenermiedo, por lo que se-se agacha un poco a su estatura- el capitan hitsugaya le tiene mucho cariño se que sabra entenderlo, por algo el siempre la protegido no es asi

Hinamori-limpio aquellas lagrimas- si es cierto-sonrie- entonces sera mejor decir la verdad

Urahara- si le prometo que todo saldrá bien-le quita una lagrimas sonrie

Yoruichi- quien abrio la puerta vio la escena estaba un poco seria pero no por eso sino por que- kisuke es mejor se den prisa e hecho lo que me as pedido la ubicación le an dado a Momo - asi suele decirle después de haberse conocido gracias soi fong aveces invitaba con ellas asi no había mucho que contar- es correcta y también esta muy solo demasiado puede que sea una emboscada, asi que momo-miro a la chiquilla que dejo llorar estaba seria- no ser facil

Momo- gracias por la ayuda de ambos a recuperar a mi guardaespaldas mas bien a mi amigo-con ello bajo cabeza forma reverencia y

ichigo- ya era tiempo momo-sonrio se dirigirnos corriendo junto con los demás

mientras urahara

"yuruichi- crees que todo pueda salir bien?-lo miro/p

Urahara- ella a enfrentado cosas mas fuertes, se que podra-sonrie-/p

Yuruichi- espero que tengas razon kisuke por que el poder pose es casi similar al de ichigo-

Urahara- si tiene razon, pero tenemos ayudarlos ven yuruichi en caso salga nada bien necesitaremos algo


	17. El regreso a la sociedad de almas

el secreto de hinamori cap 17

momo decidió no decir nada y marcharse afuera donde la esperaban los demás con eso mismo ichigo iso una señal para ir al punto donde se encontrar con una batalla nada fácil de ganar y que puede costearle a momo hasta su vida solo una palabra estaba en la mente de ella

TOSHIRO

momo sabia que no había sido tan sincera con el pero como podría decirle a su ,mejor amigo de infancia que era una princesa con un conjuro llevaba tiempo sellando sus poderes y que no le permitía decir, ahora mas que nunca sentía miedo, mucho miedo de que esto no pudiera entender o mas bien que la odiara y se acabara su amistad pero mas que ello momo ya no lo veía como su amigo de infancia ella sabia que tenia decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos pero deseaba mas que nada decirle todo lo que siempre de ciaba decir y era

Yo .. yo quiero decirte que me gustas mucho

cada vez se acercaban al objetivo que era recuperar a koichi al llegar momo decidió meterse sola si algo pasaba aria una señal especifica para que ichigo entrara ayudarla en caso de ser necesario

Momo- bueno es hora-se pone aquel anillo de plata que le regalo urahara- por favor tengan cuidado ustedes-miro asu amigos quienes ahora la habían apoyado-

Ichigo-la detuvo antes de que entrara aquel lugar lúgubre que parecía una mansion grande y abandonada- pase lo que pase no olvides no estas sola

Momo-sonrió- gracias-entro corriendo por la puerta principal al entrar pudo ver cuadros, cuadros muy viejos y telarañas por hay hasta que oio música algo inusualsabiendo que esta casa estaba abandonada-de donde sale esa música-corrió en dirección al salón principal y hay- KOICHIIIIIIIIIII

kochi-lebato la mirada- hatado a la silla golpeado y muy devi solo pronuncio- tenga cuidado himeeeee

-jaja princesa veo que vino estupendo entregarse o morirá su amigo-de repente salían rayos de la nada dirección de koichi-

Momo- ban- kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii -su ropa cambio la funda hasta su propio cabello cambiaron ya no era una shinigami era una guerrera del reino de xaolong la ultima princesa de fuego- no permitiré- al sacar espada llegar clavo espada pronuncio-rafaga de fuego-de siso todos rayos con rafaga protegiendo a koicho-

koichi-oo princesa a mejorado mucho-muy sorprendido-hasta ve lo desata-

-princesa valla a liberado sus ponderes pues ahora me toca-ataca por atrás de ella-

ichigo- no le tocaras ni un cabello-chocan las espadas ambos- hinamori salgan de aquiiiiiiiiii-grito mientras peliaban casi a muerte-

\- no dejare eso pase-chasqueo sus dedos-

sombras negras los rodeaban por doquier no dejando que pasaran en eso chad y orihime entraba acción liberando camino para que puedan escapar pero

Momo- por favor chad y orihime llevense a koichi lejos yo ayudarte ichigo- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de volver a pelear-

chad orihime- hai- se llevaron a koichi chad lo llevaba en su espalda mientras orihime curaba aquellas heridas atrás de el, uryu quien también ayudaba estaba disparando para proteger asu amigos-

uryu- chad es mejor nos vallamos por otro lado aqui esta lleno de esas sombras-

chad- si vamos orihime ya casi acabas-

koichi-estaba tan mareado que desvanecen sin que nadie se diera cuenta-

orihime- tardare mas el esta mas grave de lo que pensé-seguía concentrado sus poder todas heridas-

Uryu- miren por aqui hay una puerta-

mientras en pelear ichigo y mo estaban peleando al máximo ichigo libero su bankai completo una pelea muy complicada

-jajaja princesa cree que em ganara bien probemos algo- aparece atrás apunto de apuñalado

ichigo-diablos- fue lo que menciona pero ve momo detiene acabando aquel golpe en su hombro lastimando un poco- Momoooooooooo

Momo- no te preocupes estare bien-ataca rápidamente

-valla princesa apesar de ese golpe se puede mover bien pues ahora trate de evadir estoooooo-se lleno todo oscuridad-

Ichigo- Momoooooooooo-agarra su mano quitando le el anillo que envió a la sociedad de almas

Momo- salio disparada de hay llegando sociedad de almas donde un poco de la oscuridad le correctiva ella saltaba por edificio del sereitei pero jamas se imagino que,

Toshiro- ehhh de quien esta presencia espiritual es parecida aun capitan y no esta sola hay algo mas, pero-salto del edificio donde se dirigía pero antes-

Corina- Capitan hitsigaya a donde va- grito corina quien estaba en un tejado observando-

Toshiro-sentí parecencia muy familiar ire a ver-dijo sin dudar uso shupo rápido

corina-sentía parecencia movio sentía seria gran problema así que agarro su flor de cabello susurro- sueño nocturno-dejando que capitán cayera dormido asi que ella salio al encuentro de la princesa sin notar que toshiro había visto que ella dirigía a donde estaban-

el trataba de levantarse y asi iso pero vio algo escondía corina necesitaba saber así la siguió escondida con discreción

corina llego a una casa abandonada afuera de la sociedad un pequeño lugar hay vio rastros de sangre y se austo entro

Hime channnnnnnnnnnn-gritoooooooooooooooooooooo

toshiro-al oir eso entro y lo que vio fueeeeeee a


	18. El lazo entre tu y yo parte 1

cap 18 el lazo entre tu y yo parte 1

toshiro al abrir la puerta lo que se topo fue a momo en pared recargada llena de un carmesí intenso que llenaba aquella ropa que ella portaba como la hime que era, tubiume en suelo manchada de sangre, los ojos hinamori veia a toshiro y de el salio -shiro chan perdóname -antes de perder el conocimiento por tanta perdida de sangre

corina no dudo ni un segundo en usar su poder de kido para ayudarla- resiste hime chan resiste no podemos perderte-llorando desesperad amente y vio que ya no estaba sola y estaba shiro quien había caído de rodillas pálido

Toshiro- gateo asía ella abrazándola a su pecho- estúpida, estúpida pro que no me lo contaste momo por que diablos no me dijiste nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito llorando-

Corina- siguió con el kido aun callada sin decir nada guardo silencio al ver esa ensena asi iso un esfuerzo extraordinario para poder acabar unos segundos curarla-mm

Toshiro-quien se lleno de carmesí su uniforme llorando dejando lagrimas en el rostro de ella y sus labios.

Momo- que vio las lagrimas de toshiro-una vez que su herida sano le quito susurro- perdóname te e hecho tanto daño-toco su mejilla

Corina-se retiro dejando a esos 2 solo ellos tenían de que hablar, y camino un poco retirado para no oír solo pronuncio antes ir se mas retirado- dile lo que sientes-susurro

mientras

Toshiro- estúpida me as asuntado-sin pensarlo al beso lo mas apasionado y romántico-

Momo- quien parecía un ji tomate- shi shiro chan-avergonzada- tu .. tuu no me odias

Toshiro- ere suna idiota pro no contarme nada- regañándola- sabes bien que pude aydarte o hacer algo pero por que esconderme looooooooooooooo -casi mueve la casa con aquel grito-

Momo- se acurruco en su pecho- no podía, por mas que trataba de mis labios no salían nada, me quedaba congelada no te acuerdas

Toshiro-miro amomo quien se veía tierna hermosa con su gran cabellera tan larga que tenia y con su mano agarro su rostro- sii ya lo recuerdo

-flach back

en la academia

shiro chan-decia momo mientras caminaban solos por una parte del bosque de academia-yooo-agarrando la manga de su uniforme-

-que pasa momo-la volteo a mirar viendo la timidez que el noto cuando vio que traia sujetada la manga de su uniforme, mirando eso ojos de chocolate-

-momo estaba un poco nervios, se habia congelado solo respondió- nada va monos ya es tarde

en los escuadrones

toshirooooooooo-poniendo su cabeza en su espalda- yooo

-momo que pasa te sientes mal te duele algo-menciono y poniendo tenso el cuerpo del chico-

-no nada, felicidades por ser el nuevo capitán -lo abraza-

todos eso momentos el vio que ella quería decirle algo muy importante-asi que la abrazo sin dudar alguna a momo

Momo- trata de decirlo pero tenia un sello-menciono

Toshiro- un sello donde, si yo nuca te e visto un sello-la miro a los ojos

Momo -se levanto un poco para sentarse y deslizo su ropa de su espalda dejando a toshiro sonrojado y notando que su amiga tenia sostén de encaje y que su busto había crecido mas con los años que puso rojo hasta que bien en la muñeca y en parte se su brazo y espalda

Toshiro-asi que esto era lo que evitaba que pudieras decirme pero ahora que lo pienso bien tu espada hasta tu ropa como tu presencia cambiaron un poco-pronuncio- emm emm momo ponte ru ropa por favor

Momo-estaba sonrojada sintió la mirada en sus pechos y asi se tapo ella sabia que el era ya un hombre y que el algún dia mirar ria su cuerpo pero a pesar de el verla muchas veces denuda cuando eran pequeños ahora era mas vergonzoso por que al menos estaba feliz de decirle algo de la verdad y a si olvido esas ideas y se concentro- toshiro tengo que contarte

mientras mientras

ichigo y demas estaban en casa de urahara y ichigo - donde demonios esta Momo-bien preocupado

-entra yuruichi en su forma gatuno- tranquilizante ichigo ella esta bien llego ala sociedad de almas y esta

con capitan hitsugaya y también me traje a alguien- entra corina- buenas noches

Ichigo- disculpa quien eres-miro aquella chica que estaba posada en la puerta miraba con uryu y chad-

Corina-avergonzada- soy la amiga de hime momo -sonrojada

Ichigo- entonces tu eres Corina, la mejor amiga de ella-sonrio-

Corina- si-al ver a ichigo se sonrojo un poco- vine aqui para decidir ya esta bien y a preguntar que paso por que la princesa regreso herida

-en eso entra koichi y orihime, que termina diciendo koichi- es mi culpa Corina chan

Corina- salieron sus lagrimas, y lo abrazoooo


	19. El lazo entre tu y yo parte 2

cap 19 el lazo que hay entre tu y yo

corina y koichi ahora se encontraban a solas pues cori estaba feliz de verlo y veia ya estaba sano pues supo gracias a yuruichi que la chica de cabello naranja que habia visto al entrar uso sus poderes y asi sano sus heridas , si que la felicidad no podía ser mas dulce pero ella no pudo evitar abrazarlo

koichi- auch,-con un poco de dolor la abrazo cayendo en lo que era su cama mientras sanaba- Co..cori-cuando la levanto vio algo que lo dejo sonrojado-

Corina-quien estaba arriba de el llevando puesto el uniforme de los shinigamis ya que asi no correría peligro pero aquel uniforme era muy grande para ella ya que no había de su talla se había deslisado su traje dejando ver su busto a koichi y veía que entre traía y no traíais sostén- que que pasa koichi

koichi-acomodo su uniforme-sonrojado- ponte algo abajo por favor- estaba tan sonrojado que casi hierve su cara

corina- se sonrojo bastante, al oir eso pero el siempre fue caballero con ella asi no dio vueltas al asunto asi que agarro su cara y lo beso-

mientras con toshiro y momo

momo al acabar el relato que había sido y mas que nada se trataba de su pasado y lo sucedido los últimos días toshiro tenia una cara de que

momo-no me mires con esa cara,-iso un gran puchero

toshiro- pues momo en verdad eres muy torpe aun siendo princesa-la sigue abrazando-

momo- que malo eres hitsugaya-lo miro y estiro su cachete-

toshiro- ahhhhh... ahhhhhh Momooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-le agarra las manos-eres toda una mocosa- sonríe agarra sus mejillas- pero eres mi mocosa y te amo momo-la besa saboreando aquellos labios sabia tan delicioso un sabor dulce un dulce tan sabroso que no podía mas-sujetaba a momo tan cerca de el- momo-

*nota aqui habrá un poco de hentai a si aviso esto va mas que un lemon

momo-sonrojada le correspondía a sus beso cada vez eran mas apasionados y mas dominantes pues ella sabia que entre ellos 2 shiro era quien mas dominaba pues hacia sentir su amiga pequeña-yo también te amo shiro -salieron suspiros

toshiro-en peso a desvestir lentamente a momo de una manera tan romántica mientras sus labios no paraban de ser uno mismo- ummmm momo- llego a ponerla en suelo de manera tierna y en eso besaba su frente, sus ojos, su nariz, su oreja y entre susurras- eres mi vida entera

Momo- quien estaba muy sonrojada su ropa que traía puesta se sentía cada vez mas ligera hasta que sintió las manos shiro en piel propia asi, que empezó deslizar sus ropas de capitán desde lo mas ligero a lo mas difícil que era cinturón momo miraba shiro ya no era un niño a ese niño era su peque shiro ahora era un adulto y lo notaba en su torneado cuerpo de capitan una sonrisa se dibujaba en ella y era muy picara asi se acerco a el beso su cuello-hitsugaya kun

toshiro-quedo impactado por aquella ración pero también en peso deslizar aquel sostén que traía dejando ver sus pechos al ver puso una sus manos deslizando la por la piel de momo tocando aquella fijura que consideraba de porcelana muy fina deslizando sintiendo su sabe piel besando su cuello al igual que ella iso agarrando sus manos entrelazan doce

la pacciona se había vuelo mas la caricias se deslizan y entre ellas toshiro dejaba un camino de besos en toda la piel de momo que estaba bien impregnada por el aroma de durazno que ella tenia momo sacaba unos gemidos- ahh shi.. shiro- shiro no le daba tregua sus besos eran mas intensos en el cuerpo de momo dejando a momo muy a su merced y el lo veia en sus ojos quienes se vea tan tímidos y dulce y se detuvo acariciar sus pechos con sus labios momo solo acariciaba su cabello suspirando el aroma embriagante, asi toshiro saboreaba los pechos de momo que le sacaba mas gemidos mientras una de sus manos de toshiro acariciaba su entre pierna algo que se sonrojo mucho momo


	20. El lazo entre tu y yo parte 3 baile int

el aroma de momo era tan dulce y embriagante que toshiro no pudo mas y agarro suavemente uno de sus pechos, acariciando sus pezones rozados suavemente hasta ponerlos duro, de esa manera besos de nuevo su suave cuello dejando su marca hay de que ella solo le pertenecía a el y nadie mas, era claro hitsugaya quería poseer a su amiga, ya no de forma infantil sino como toda una hermosa mujer momo- shi. shi..rooo-suspiraba, sus mejillas se tonaban de color rojo shiro-beso aquellos labios mientras acariciaba sus dos manos los pechos de momo que hacían que gimiera en labios de el- siempre te deciando momo-susurro en su oído momo-sentía tanto calor, de aquellos placeres que le brindaba su amigo, que ahora se estaba volviendo su pareja, en este acto de amor-acariciaba su cabello shiro-bajo su cuello de nuevo lamiendo y dejando marcas hasta llegar aunó de sus pechos cual lamió mientras el otro era sujetado por sus mano provocando que las bragas de momo se humedecieran bastantemente y arquiora un poco sus espalda, a toshiro le gustaba hacer retorcer a su amiga de placer, el solo saboreaba aquellos posones,dejando con la humedad su boca, hacer candose otro pecho para provocar lo mismo mientras sus manos bagaban en el cuer de momo provocando una risita-jiji shiro me haces cosquillas- aquellas palabras tan dulces provocaban que se encendiera mas el fuego de aquel frió hielo quisieran llegar mas, llego hasta bragas de momo donde acaricio bastante momo- ahhh shiroo ahhhh-no dejaba de gemir de placer al sentir el contacto con la parte de su feminidad que rogaba ser mas acariciada-ahhhhh ahhhh, ahh shiro ahhhh toshiro-dejo lamer chupar aquel peson duro y húmedo para volver colocar beso casto labios de momo que se tapaba un poco boca por las acciones de el- siempre e querido tenerte asi momo en mi habitación haciéndote mía momo- se sonrojo tanto que se tapo la cara-eres muy ahh malo shiro chan toshiro-sonrió al ver a su pequeña y amada momo de esa manera que la abrazo y beso su frente- te amo momo y eso jamas cambiara momo-noto eso sonrio, se sentía protegida y amada- gracias shiro también te amo tanto que no cabe ya mi corazón toshiro-besos labios un poco mientras deslizaba con sus manos bragas de momo y ella ayudaba moviendo manos y hay estaba la imagen de momo perfectamente denuda ante sus ojos una obra de arte- eres hermosa momo momo- no . noooo digas eso shiro me avergüenzas-muy roja- toshiro- pero lo eres-con una sus manos acaricio su intimidad rozándola delicadamente- momo-ahhh-araño un poco la espalda de toshiro por aquel acto-shirooooooo chan toshiro-introdujo uno dedos moviendo los lentamente mientras delizaba a besar su vientre y meter otro dedo en interior momo moviendo los mas aprisa hasta que llegara su rostro aquella parte, momo estaba no paraba de gemir de aquel placer que le daba el sonrió y saco los dedos dedos cubiertos por néctar de momo y los la mio provocando que momo se tapara la cara de nuevo y no basto con eso dijo- es delicioso- eso si que momo quedo muy roja y se acerco con su lengua lamia aquel parte de manera delicada, algo estremecía amomo de manera que era sufrir de manera deliciosa no paraba de lamer esa parte asta se vino un poco momo sonrio momo-estaba muy roja y vio shiro que estaba riéndose como se tapaba la cara-asi que se quita las manos se lanzo sobre hitsugaya besándolo-bajándole el bóxer a toshiro provocado se sonrojara hay momo acaricio aquella espina dura con sus manos mientras lo besaba esto provoco mas excitación en toshiro, momo fue bajando hasta llegar aquella espina, que hacia hombre en peso lamer algo toshiro le sorprendió y mas por que ella era la inocente momo que conocía o eso creía , le hacia gemir de tal placer su boca dios adoraba esa boca de momo. momo-toda sonrojada dejo chupar y lamer toda sonrojada- shi.. shiro asme tuya de una vez-muy avergonzada- toshiro-se encendió esas palabras acostando la en suelo y abriendo piernas momo en forma de que el pudiera entrar aquella intimidad lentamente en peso introducir que no to exprecion de momo como le dolía que salieron lagrimas se detuvo pero ella le sonrió de manera diciendo esta bien y asi con eso gesto entro hasta tope donde se espero y sintio si algo derramara y hay lo vio carmesí que mostraba se había llevado la inocencia de su mejor amiga, aquello le había sonrojado eso queria decir era el primero en hacerle el amor y seria el ultimo y el único que lo aria y asi beso amomo mientras en pesaba en vestir algo que momo en pesaba gustarle mas por que era su mejor amigo su querido shiro quien la hacia mujer y se aferraba a el cada vez que lo hacia de manera mas rapida sus lenguas se encontraban en gran baile de pascion al igual que sus cuerpos que apreciar estar a limite por sentir el placer de esa persona frente de ambos, la paccion se desataba en aquel lugar donde se volvía lujuria tanta lujuria llego climas en dode hitsugaya termino en ella sonrojado y ella igual juntos cayeron en aquel suelo acostados uno del otro cansado y abrazado por el calor del otro 


	21. Miedo agridulce

p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo-despertó tallándose los ojos observando que Hitsugaya la abrazabay aún estaban desnudos esto provoco leve sonrojo pues recordó que su amigo sele declaro y también la hizo el amor de una forma tan hermosa- ahh- suspirossalieron pero lo más hermoso era contemplar a quien estaba a su lado así sonrióy deposito un casto beso en sus labios y se levantó asciendo un lado la ropaque les cubría así, ella se vistió y salió- ahh que hermoso día/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Suena celular de momo/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"rin riinnn riiiinnn rinn/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo- hola?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Corina- Momo estas bien?- un poco preocupada/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo- todo bien Corín- sonreía- y los demás estan bien?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Ichigo- niña tonta nos asustastesssssssssss-muy enojado quien le quito cel.a corina-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo-casi alejando su pequeño celular- _ gomene no era mi intenciónprocesarlos, lo siento Ichigo, pero estoy bien-sonrojada- Shiro chan estáconmigo/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Ichigo- se tranquilizó un poco y dio suspiro pero sonrió- me alegra,pero dime vas a regresar?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo- si solo desayuno y hablo con Toshiro sii-sonríe- les hablo alrato vale/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Ichigo- vale estaremos al pendiente-sonríe- salúdame a Toshiro-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo-sonrojada- si –colgó celular y fue sorprendía por abrazo queprovenía de atrás ella provocando que sonrojara- shiiiro-chann/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Toshiro- mi linda moja camas-beso los mechones sueltos de su cabello-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo- que cruel eres diciéndome moja camas-se enoja-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Toshiro- jejeje no pude resistir sigues siendo esa pequeña que hagoenojar con facilidad-agarra su matón para hacer que volta todo su cuerpo yrostro a el-eres como duraznos tan dulce y sabrosa/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo-sonrojada- Shiro chan-nervios- etto tengo regresar de nuevo almundo humano Shiro-un poco desanimado-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Toshiro- comprendo aquí no estas a salvo-acaricia su rostro- pero dimecomo piensas volver?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo- mmm el anillo que traigo puesto me puede regresar-agarra su mano-Shiro quiero pedirte un gran favor/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Toshiro- de que se trata momo?-quita algunos mechones del rostro paraver esos ojos de color chocolate-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo- por favor ten esto- le da tubiumi-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Toshiro- cómo crees momo con que piensas defenderte niña tonta-bastanteenojado-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo- oye no soy tan indefensa soy una maestra del kido, bakudos,kaido… mese más 90 conjuros y sin decir el canto-infla cachetes/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Toshiro-la beso- está bien pero –le da su espada- llévala contigo séque no pues activarla pero amenos sabrás usarla bien confió en ti y en miespada Momo-besa su frente-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo- hay-la guarda- 2 Menosakkaku-aparentala espada de momo en la de Hitsugaya y la Hitsugaya la de momo- Shiro mi espadapodrá obedecer a tus ordenes puede igualar tu poder ya que no es normal, peroten cuidado es muy testaruda/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- A quien llamas a si Hinamori Momo- sale elespíritu de la espada/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"-ambos miraron espada- ahh ohh/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Tubiumi- valla que cara tienen –enojada- es mejor que me cuides bienniño genio y si le pasa algo a mi dueña por tu culpa te mato te mato oísteis–señalando con amenazas/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Toshiro- sii ii, jamás dejaría que momo le pasara algo-un poco nerviosoal ver a la zanpakto/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo- valla que lio metido- vamos todo estará bien tubiumi, te prometo estarébien pero sabes bien como yo que tengo ver a los demás que me ayudaron ademástengo saber cuál será siguiente movida si-la mira con ternura-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Tubiumi- -la abraza- no seas niña tonta momo ellos saben mucho de ti note arriesgues llorando-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Unos cuantos minutos mas tarde momo pudo calmar a su zanpakto para quevolviera ser normal y estuviera tranquila así que se despidió de Hitsugaya pararegresar saber que pasara ahora y con ello toco el anillo y la llevo a la casa deUrahara donde estaba Ichigo afuera esperándola hay ella sonrió y menciono- te icepreocupar mucho?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Ichigo- tu qué crees-un poco serio pero a pesar de eso una sonrisa vagaba-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo- lo siento –agacho la cabeza- pero gracias a ti pude decirle Hitsugayalo que siento y más que nada, pude saberlo que el sentía por mi gracias-lo abraza/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Mientras/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Así que la princesa izo eso – en palacio dexaolong (la casa de Momo)-sonríe malévolamente un hombre joven de ojos rojoscomo rubí y piel blanca cabello tan negro como la noche y su largo cabellollegaba hasta la espalda- bueno porque no atacamos donde más –sonríe-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"-señor cuál es su siguiente orden- algunos soldados vestidos como el escuadrónde castigo excepto que el uniforme era un blanco-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- -agarra un pequeño muñeco de ajedrez el rey- ataquemos donde más dueleel pasado de nuestra pequeña princesa-tirando el muñeco/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"-si señor- así como aparecieron y desaparecieron sin dejar huellaalguna-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Me pregunto qué aras mi pequeña Hinamori, cuandoataque lo que más aprecias-agarra una pieza blanca y con su mano la rompe-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"En casa de momo/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Ella dormía plácidamente hasta que/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"*pesadilla*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo- Shiro chan, Shiro chan- hay en una pequeña mecedora para ambos/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Toshiro- que pasa momo-agarrándole de la mano-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo- desde cuando te fijaste en mí/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Toshiro- en el momento que te conocí- en ese momento voltea su cabeza-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo- Shiro –agarra del brazo-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Valla princesa- aparece aquel temor, ese hombreque era su prometido-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo- no puede ser Orishi-se levantó-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Orishi-agarro del brazo haciendo se siente agarrando su barbilla paraque viera sus enormes rojos- es mejor que no escapes porque si no voy a matar acada persona que aprecies y-susurra en su oído- a ese Hitsugaya Toshiro/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo- nooooo por favor Shiro chan nooo/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Orishi- así que ya sabes que hacer es regresa el palacio y darme esepoder solo tienes 24 horas/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"-le muerde dejando una mordedura de su hombro-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo- se despertó toda asustada sudando frio- Shiro chan-se levantómirando el espejo y hay bajo la manga de su brazo- y se veía la mordedura- ahhno puede ser –se tiro al suelo- esto es mi culpa toda mi culpa – sollozando-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Mientras/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Toshiro- miraba la luna en e techo- ahhhh-suspiro de repente las lágrimassalían de Toshiro- ehh por que salen las lágrimas-sintió las melancolía- porque-noparaban de caer las lagrimas/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"*Cuando tu alma gemela está llorando, la otra alma gemela lo siente loque el otro/p 


	22. 24hrs para el palacio par 1(sorpresas)

div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"4hrs para el palacio par 1(sorpresas)/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"momo había quedado despierta toda la noche llorando por la gran desgracia que trajo a sus amigos, a la sociedad de almas todo estaba pesando en su corazón, aquel corazón que apenas aprendía amar por primera vez a valorar, momo se veía en aquel espejo observando aquellos ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto solo pensaba 24 hrs ehhh y solo tenia unas cuantas para estar con sus amigos/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"Momo- entonces no queda mas-se levanta de su cama se mete a bañar poniendo la regadera solo pensaba decía- por que por que tenia que ser una princesa, por que no shinigami cualquiera/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"Corina- momo el desayuno esta listo-tocaba la puerta de su habitación-muy alegre-/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"Momo -Enseguida bajo cori-suspiro en peso meterse al agua lavando cada parte de ella hasta se callo la esponja cuando estaba apunto de recoger sintió alguien tallaba su espalda y se sonrojo cuando volteo- O/O shi shi shiro channnnnnnnnn que haces aqui/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"Toshiro-con su traje de shinigami un poco sonrojado aun teniendo la esponja- etto momo que tal si acabas cuando te bañas-muy rojo- solo verte a si apenas y puedo controlar/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"Momo-verme asi-se vio se puso como tomate y lo saco del cuarto de baño y se metió a bañarse-oh como voy salir de esta debo planear todo bn ademas una gran oportunidad trae tubiumi asi que podre evitar una desgracia pero-baja cabeza- me pregunto si noto lo hinchados de mis ojos/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"mientras/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"-toshiro en la habitación de momo-la habitación de momo huele demasiado a ella pero-cerro sus ojos- ella se veía cansada los ojos muy rojos, habrá llorado pero-se sonrojo- ese cuerpo tan esbelto, también su piel-se acuesta se pone una almuhada-mierda/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"-sale momo en tualla- shiro chan estas bn-lo mita/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"toshiro- la miro y se sonrojo todo salia vapor- mooo moo/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"momo-sonrojada- que que pasa shiro/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"toshiro- se acerca y la abraza- momo me provocas no puedo mas -beso aquel cuello húmedo/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"momo- ahhh ahhsiro chan alguien nos puede ver,/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"toshiro- susurra en su oído- no te preocupes me encargue de eso/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"Flash back/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"en la cocina/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"Corina-preparando desayuno- vamos a comer huevo con jamón/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"toshiro- corina chan-sonrie-/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"Corina- woooooo-se asuta- toshiro-en suelo- evita asustarme/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"Toshiro- lo sieto- le da la mano para levantarse- tengo algo para ti/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"Corina- de que se trata-sonrie emocionada/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"Toshiro- son boletos para concierto Eir Aoi para 2 personas/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"Corina- brillan los ojos-lo abraza- gracias gracias ire decirle koichi-/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"Toshiro- son para hoy asi aprovecharlos-sonríe- vete ahora con koichi para que agarren mejor lugar yo cuidare de momo/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"Corina- esta bien dejare el desayuno aqui-sonríe- cuidense -sale corriendo/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"fin flash back/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"Momo-eres un tramposo-sonrie-/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="white-space: pre-wrap; direction: ltr; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #141823; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px;"toshiro- el tramposo que te robo el corazón-lo besa-la sienta en sus piernas- acaricia sus cabellos/div 


	23. 24hrs para el palacio par 2 la ultima no

cap 22 24hrs para el palacio par 2 la ultima noche juntos

momo-lo besaba con tato amor a toshiro-dejando esa pacion se volviera tan grande dejando ver sus mejillas den rojo-

shiro-tocaba el rostro de momo mientras saboreaba esos labios que dejaban esa abertura donde aprovecho para meter su lengua jugando con la de momo una de sus manos libres agarra la toalla de momo queriéndosela delicadamente, se paro sus labios de los de momo viendo como cada vez se sonrojaba con un poco de timidez sonriendo agarrándola de la cintura mirando cada parte de su cuerpo sonrió con picardia- momo hueles tanto durazno que apenas y puedo controlarme a comerte-pone sus labios en su ombligo saboreando

momo-jiji shiro me haces cosquillas-te amo shiro chan-acariciaba cabello de shiro delicadamente, solo pensaba en algo como deseo no a ver nacido como realiza sino como una chica normal y estar con el siempre salían unas lagrimas que cayeron en toshiro

toshiro-sentía aquellas gotas hasta que miro a momo se le veia fragilmente-momo -quito esas lagrimas- que pasa momo

momo-sonrie- no puedo creer que tu seas la persona que mas amo eso todo shiro-se lazo sobre lo beso con tanta pasion dejo toshiro sorprendido y muy rojo y cada vez mas cuando ella empezaba quitarle su traje de shinigami-

shiro-igual la besaba esa pacion le ayudaba a quitarse su uniforme hasta quedar ambos desnudos rosando su piel shiro saboreaba cada parte de su piel desde su cuello su cintura hasta la parte mas delicada de ella-

momo-sentía cada sensación que le proporcionaba toshiro-ahhh shiro chan-su cuerpo sentía escalofrió bastante-

shiro- momo no puedo mas quiero harte toda mia-acaricia sus pechos delicadamente, mientras saborea su cuello-

momo-ahhh shiro ahhhhhh-gemidos salían de los labios de momo sentía su corazón palpite mas rápido

shiro-saboreaba cada parte de momo hasta el punto de ser uno ambos-

momo-disfrutaba cada sensación y solo pensaba esta sseria la ultima noche juntos-

shiro-momo adoro tenerte para mi momo-disfrutaba de ese placer de hacer el amor con unica persona que a amado durante esto siglos

aquella pacion era amor al terminar aquel romance en la cama momo había dado vaso de agua con un medicamento para dormir toshiro y hay veía dormir toshiro plácidamente mientras ella se preparaba para irse cambiado las sanpaktos mencionando-perdóname toshiro pero lo nuestro no puede ser-llorando- te amo-beso sus labios y con el anillo de que le dio hurajara regreso al palacio-

orishi-quien esperaba estaba mirándola- me alegra que ayas llegado mi querida prometida-se acerco timo uno de sus cabellos para olerlo lamer su cuello- tienes un aroma mezclado a durazno y menta- traviesa ratoncilla-

momo-esta temblorosa- mmm

orishi- llévela a su habitación - sonrio-

\- si señor -se llevan a momo

momo- shiro chan


	24. Donde estas momo

p style="margin: 0px 0px 6px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.32px;"Cap 23 momo donde estas/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.32px;"hitsugaya había despertado con algo curioso momo no esta solo pensaba que tal vez fue comer algo o fue a bañarse asi durmio un poco mas hasta que ya era 5 hay el empezo procupar se levanto y empezo a buscarla en la casa/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.32px;" /p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.32px;"toshiro- momo donde estas -desesperadamente hablo/p  
div class="text_exposed_show" style="display: inline; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.32px;"  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 6px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 6px;"ichigo- hola ?/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"toshiro-ichigo dime que momo esta contigo- un poco serio/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"ichigo- no pensé que estaba contigo -empezo procuparse- toshiro no estar con corin o con orihime/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"toshiro- corin no esta con ella esta con su novio, momo estaba conmigo después desapareció-muy angustiado/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"ichigo- pensaba cosas perversas con su pequeña amiga momo- hitsugaya Toshiro isiste lo que creo que iste con Momo-casi gritando/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"toshiro-sonrojado- kurosakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii callate si no esta momo entonces la buscare por otro lado-/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"ichigo- maldicion no tienes que gritar ire buscarla serca de qui nos reuniremos 3 horas en casa de urahara oíste copo de nieve-/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"toshiro- maldición kurosaki, es capitán hitsugaya si nos vemos 3 horas -concurso de gritar-/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"fueron ichigo y toshiro hasta sus amigos por toda la ciudad al ver que no avía señal de momo ni siquiera su presencia espiritual esto preocupo tanto igual en sociedad shinigamis fueron a informar en eso digiero que tampoco se llegaba a detectar por una extraña razon le vino hitsugaya un mal presentimietos y bajo telefono- maldita sea momo no me digas que tu/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"corina- toshiro, toshiro momo a vuelto a palacio-gritando desde la avenida con koichi/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"toshiro y ichigo- queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-quedaron paralizados y mas que nada el celular cayo haciendose trizas-/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"corina-cansada corre llegando- una de mis amigas de hay dijo que volvio ahora prisionera en una jaula que np permite que sea detectable su precencia- hadea- ahh ahhhh/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"koichi- cori estas bien no deviste corren aun no te recuperas totalmeten-la agarra/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"ichigo- maldicion como paso esto-enojado-/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"urahara- ella misma provoco esto el aniño lo utilizo una 3ra vez,-dijo seriamente- eso fue lo que detectar el aniño que le di trasmite hondas al utilizarlo que pueden dar tu ubicación exacta onque no funciona del todo-/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"toshiro- demonios esa momo que piensa-muy enojado- como podemos llegar hacia palacio-/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"urahara- no se procupen tengo todo planeadobr /pare este entonces ya era tan noche/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"mientras hinamori/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"hinamori estaba en una jaula especial de reiki que permiti esconder su presensia ella estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido de boda en forma de kimono era tan hermoso su kimono era un hermoso blanco con hermosas figuras que se distinguían con plata en forma flores de durazno un moño en su parte tracería sus mangas kimono no cubrían total dejaban ver sus hombro sus cabellos negros estab enchinados y su cara era tan hermosa por toque maquillaje solo miraba exterior de esa jaula que era cómoda y podía ver las estrellas/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"momo- shiro chan perdóname-cayo una de sus lagrimas/p  
/div 


End file.
